DC's 12 Days of Christmas
by David Carner
Summary: What happens when the fluff master general get's his hands on season one and realizes there's no Christmas episode? He fixes it, as only he can. Warning: MAJOR DIEABETES AND THE FLUFF. This story begins for Chuck and Sarah at the end of Vs The Crown Vic, for the rest of the gang...hehehe that would be telling. YOU WILL BE HEARTWARMED!
1. Ch 1, That Old Christmas Spirit

A/N: This is probably my longest author's note ever, but I wanted you to know exactly what you were getting into.

I had this plan on December 14th, I was gonna start dropping a fic every day until Christmas, but then I realized, I might be a bit busy come Christmas time. So, my gift to you, if I can finish it, is the Christmas fic EDC wants (for those of you at home doing the math that's Evil David Carner) now before you get worried, what he wants is a fluffity Christmas fic from Season one that we never got. What he wants is one that rivals last year's Christmas postings of Sarah vs the Life. This fic wasn't going to end in marriage and then I told my beta about it, and she had the same evil smile I did. So I'm not sure how it's ending at this point.

So where does this fic take place? Right after and during Crown Vic. Sarah and Chuck's parts are not during Crown Vic, but other players are. Listen if your one who doesn't want these two together in season 1, just pass on this. If you can't handle Charah insanity, pass on this. If you want angst…yeah, pass on this. There will be conflict, there will be a mission (yes, I know, I rarely write missions, I am aware…I am uber aware)

This fic will involve breaking cannon in half, writing something really fluffy, and involving Christmas. Such a fic will really push the boundaries of my writing ability. That's uncharted land for me. I hope you all can suffer through this with me. Thanks for joining me on the David vs The Christmas Fics, 2018 Challenge. I give you, DC's 12 Days of Christmas Ch 1, That Old Christmas Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, regardless of what anyone tells you.

* * *

It was the day after the Buy More Christmas party. Chuck and Sarah found themselves on stakeout duty. Chuck had brought a mix tape, well, two actually. He brought a stakeout mix tape and a Christmas mix tape. Sarah had given him a look at the Christmas one but they were currently listening to it.

"Do you feel, Baby it's Cold Outside is a little…oh I don't know, creepy?" Chuck asked. Sarah put down the binoculars and turned toward him.

"This is one of those times I should trust my instincts and not ask, but I'm just dying to know, so tell me, and is that anyone," she said, handing him the binoculars and pointing toward a man coming out of the establishment they were watching.

"No flash," he replied after checking out the man exiting the building and heading toward his car. "I like the song, but is he being pushy?" He put down the binoculars and handed them to her as he turned toward her. "He keeps insisting she stays."

Sarah sat there quietly for a second. "Perhaps it's because she never really says no…or, I don't want to," she answered softly, her face full of confliction.

"Yeah but she does tell him all the reasons why they can't," Chuck replied, just as softly.

"Maybe….maybe she really wants to, but everything tells her it's a bad idea."

"But if it's a bad idea why doesn't she just say no. Why does all she say is it's a bad idea? I guess what I'm asking is, he's putting it all out there, how he feels, shouldn't he stop?"

"Maybe…maybe deep down she doesn't want him to stop." She paused. "Because, it isn't fair to him, or to her, but she likes knowing someone cares about her, wants her. He's never gone too far. He's always respected her boundaries. Maybe she really wants to stay. Maybe she wants to so bad it hurts, but she can't. And she hates it, and it hurts her just as much as it hurts him."

"Sarah?"

She licked her lips and swallowed. "Yeah, Chuck," she said shyly.

"Can I have the binoculars? There's someone coming out of the building."

She blinked, realized what he was saying and handed them to him. He looked through the binoculars.

"Anything?" she asked.

"He's not in the Intersect," Chuck replied. He thought about saying more. He put down the binoculars and watched as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Casey," she said. "Nothing." She listened a second. "Okay, see you soon." She ended the call and looked over at Chuck. "I guess we're heading back."

"Why didn't he come with us?"

Sarah didn't say anything for a second. "Our cover was boyfriend and girlfriend…parking."

"Does anyone use that term anymore?"

Sarah twisted her lips into a smile. "You mean besides Casey?" Chuck nodded, grinning. "Not that I'm aware of."

"We screwed that cover up," Chuck added. Sarah gave him a look. "We were in the front seat! Usually you do that in the back seat…or so I hear."

"Not a lot of practice parking, Chuck?"

"None, Sarah, none."

"Well, the Porsche really doesn't have much room back there."

"Got it, so no making out in the back." She glanced at him, and he reddened. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "I do." The rest of the drive to Echo Park was in silence.

-ooooo-

They pulled up and Sarah noticed her first, but not by much. "What did we do?" Chuck asked under his breath.

"Don't drag me into this, she's your sister," Sarah replied, seeing Ellie standing there, waiting for them.

"You're supposed to be my bodyguard," Chuck countered.

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Nope, not on this one."

Chuck opened the door and got out. "Something wrong, El?"

"Yeah, you two, in the house, now," Ellie said, with a scowl on her face.

"Ellie," Sarah began.

"Sarah, zip it. In the apartment, NOW!" Sarah didn't salute, but just barely. She and Chuck exchanged a look, but neither said anything. They walked in and Ellie shut the door behind the three of them. "What in the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Ellie-" Chuck began.

"Chuck, don't even start," Ellie said, cutting him off. "You've been moping around for days like you've lost her. Chuck, your self-confidence is destroyed because of that hellspawn Jill, but Sarah…you should see the way she looks at you." Ellie turned to Sarah. "Sorry, he has to know."

"It's okay-" Sarah began.

"And you!" Ellie said, cutting Sarah off, making Sarah raise her eyebrows. "You are here, with my brother, yet, sometimes you're not. Listen, are you two together or not?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck. The look on his face told her he didn't know what to say. "Ellie," Sarah began.

"I swear to God if one of you says it's complicated I will murder you," Ellie growled.

"I'm with him," Sarah blurted out. "I care for him, I am here for him, but life…life isn't easy."

"It's not, but love is," Ellie countered. She spun on Chuck.

"She means the world to me," Chuck said, looking straight at Ellie. Sarah's knees nearly buckled. "We just have to figure things out at our pace."

"Fine, then you two will either be here having Christmas cheer splashed all over you or at her place together, because I am sick of this," she pointed from one to the other. "Whatever you two are doing, you doing it halfway. It's obvious to everyone around you how you feel except apparently you two."

"We're gonna what?" Chuck asked, his mouth having dropped open.

"From now until New Years, you two are to be together. Either you figure out it can't work, or you figure out in can, but no one can take any more of this, are we clear?" Chuck and Sarah both nodded. Ellie smiled. "Good, now John needs to talk to you."

"Ellie, you said from now until New Years, Sarah and I have to work."

"Oh, no," Ellie replied. "I called Big Mike and told him you were close to having a mental breakdown. I was considering having you suing the Buy More and he gave you vacation for the next two weeks."

"ELLIE!"

"Chuck, he uses you all the time, and what I said isn't wrong. You aren't right, and neither is she. Something has happened to you two and you need to figure it out."

"But Ellie, she still has to work," Chuck insisted. Ellie shook her head. "You did the same to Scooter?" Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Also, you're getting a $1.50 an hour raise, Sarah," Ellie said. She smiled and walked toward the kitchen. "Don't forget to go see John…together."

The two trudged from the house. "Sarah, what are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea, Chuck, if we do what she wants…well, we can't, and if we don't we'll blow our cover."

"Right," Chuck replied. Sarah wanted to scream in frustration. Chuck knocked on the door and Casey was laughing. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Casey just grinned. "You two have got some serious work to do."

"Casey, we can't and Beckman and Graham are going to flip out when they hear," Chuck replied.

"When we hear what?" Beckman asked. Chuck and Sarah both slowly turned toward the TV monitor. "About your sister's demands?" Beckman took her glasses off and stared at them. "What are you going to do?"

"What can we do?" Chuck asked, frustrated beyond belief. "To give my sister what she wants isn't fair to Sarah."

"Wait," Sarah replied. "You don't get to answer for me."

"Sarah, I'm not, but I can't…do that. Not like that."

"Chuck, I don't do what your implying with marks."

"I never meant to imply you did," Chuck replied. "Good to know," he muttered under his breath. "But it wouldn't be just making out and snuggling on a couch, my sister thinks we're…."

"Lovers," Sarah replied. Chuck's cheeks puffed up, and he blew out air.

"You know, what you're supposed to do with someone else," Casey added in.

"I got it!" Chuck snapped at Casey. He turned back to Sarah. "There's no way to fool her." He turned to Beckman. "There's got to be a mission you can send us on somewhere. One that takes weeks."

"That's a good idea," Sarah added. "Wait…" she said, turning toward Chuck. "You'll miss your family's Christmas."

"Well, so will you," Chuck replied, shrugging.

"I don't do Christmas," Sarah said softly. Chuck turned toward her slowly, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, it just sounded like you said you don't do Christmas. What do you mean you don't do Christmas?"

"Mr. Bartowski," Beckman interrupted. "We have a serious problem, and while I understand what Christmas means to you-"

"I don't know that you do," Chuck said. Beckman glared at him. "Shutting up."

"Major," she said, turning to Casey. "Do you have any idea how to solve our problem?"

"NSA Policy 9-5-8a," Casey said, smiling.

Beckman straightened. "What do you think Agent Walker?"

"I'm not familiar with that, General," Sarah admitted.

"General, the situation seems to be Walker is worried about a 49-B if she were to explore a…ugh," Casey couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm really not comfortable talking about this," Sarah said.

"I'm not comfortable listening," Chuck added.

"You two have a problem," Beckman said. Chuck and Sarah both looked worried. "Something happened when Larkin came back." They both began to say something, but Beckman raised her hand, stopping them. "I don't want to know what. What I do know is right now Graham is on vacation with his wife. A 49-B could be called, and that is a CIA right, although not something I totally agree with. However, if there is….something." She gave both of them a hard look. "The best thing would be for you two to explore it now. Out of the way of cameras. And, if it's something you are interesting in pursuing, Chuck could apply to be a NSA analyst." Chuck raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Would I get paid for that?"

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski, and before you raise your hand again, even if you don't choose to pursue…whatever, you could apply." Beckman looked at Casey. "Would you proctor the tests? That's all he'd need."

"Be glad to, General."

"What about Sarah, if I'm NSA won't the NSA take over this project?"

"Agent Walker is the best bodyguard I have ever seen," Beckman replied. "NSA employee or not, I would want Agent Walker guarding you. But that is Agent Walker's call."

"I don't want to leave, General," Sarah replied quickly.

"Agent Walker, this could be a very long term assignment," Beckman warned. Chuck turned to Sarah. She was pale, and she refused to look at Chuck. She clearly swallowed, and Chuck saw the terror on her face.

"I don't know that this is fair to Sarah, G-" Chuck began, never turning from Sarah.

"I'm not leaving, General Beckman," Sarah said clearly, cutting off Chuck.

Beckman smiled. "Good, now the problem is to get you away from Ellie, where you two can figure this out, and I have a mission, but it won't be easy."

"I'm ready for any mission, General," Sarah said.

Beckman chuckled and leaned forward. "Agent Walker, you and your cover boyfriend, Chuck will be going to Grindelwald, Switzerland, located in the Swiss Alps." Sarah's eyes widened. "Your target is one Hans Grueber."

"You have to be joking," Chuck muttered.

"It is Christmas time, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman replied with a grin. "There are reports of Hans recruiting young couples to join his…group of followers.

"What does Hans do?" Chuck asked.

"He's a ski instructor," Beckman replied. Chuck blinked. A picture popped up on the screen. "We've procured chalets in Grindelwald, Switzerland. One will be for the two of you on your Christmas romantic getaway. The other will be for your rich uncle who procured you the chalet. You two are very much in love, that is the cover. Will this be an issue?"

There was silence as Chuck turned toward Sarah. "General," he said looking at Sarah. "Exactly what is to be expected of the two of us…for the cover?"

"Mr. Bartowski!" Chuck spun around, his eyes wide. "I would NEVER ask you or Agent Walker to do anything like what your suggesting!"

"Who's suggesting anything?!" Chuck asked.

"General, I think Chuck is saying, he's…not used to this, and he doesn't know what is required in these situations."

"I see," Beckman said. "Since you two will have some time together, perhaps you should teach him." Sarah nodded. "Also, you only have these two weeks, and if you should finish early, you might as well stay, because these chalets are already paid for."

"How's that?" Chuck asked.

"Another mission using the chalets fell apart," Casey answered quickly. Chuck saw Beckman give the slightest of nods to Casey.

"So, do you two want this mission, and this…opportunity?" Chuck turned to Sarah

"I do," Sarah said softly, still not looking at Chuck.

Chuck looked back at Beckman, terror on his face. He swallowed. "I do," he said. Beckman smiled. Chuck wondered, did he just get spy married?

"Will you start the paperwork on NSA Policy 9-5-8a, General?" Casey asked, grinning.

"Consider it done," Beckman replied, and reached to cut the feed. "What about Ellie?"

"I'll tell her I won a vacation package," Casey replied. "We got this General."

"Good luck you three." Chuck swore she was chuckling as she cut the feed.

* * *

A/N: EDC is smiling. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Til Next Time

DC


	2. Ch 2, Enough is Enough

A/N: Anyone else think that went a little too easy last chapter? Anyone else think maybe there might be something at work here? Sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2, Enough is Enough (Back to back updates...don't expect that trend to hold, end of the semester stuff going on so, busy, busy, busy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I'm not saying I watch an episode everyday, but I'm not saying I don't either.

 _The day before the last chapter ended. (vs The Crown Vic)_

 _John_ _'s phone rang, and he answered. "Casey."_

 _Beckman_ _'s voice came through the line. "Major. I am calling to imform you that the baby version of Intersect computer was successful. This means the new Intersect should be up running soon. Once the new computer is on line, it will be time to take care of Bartowski."_

" _Roger that," Casey replied._

" _I hope you have not grown too fond of the subject," Beckman said. "I would hate for you to be compromised."_

" _I understand my orders, General."_

" _Oh, and... John?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Happy Holidays."_

-ooooo-

 _A few days earlier_

Diane Beckman was tired, specifically of the CIA. No, that wasn't fair, there were those in the CIA she thought a lot of. Langston Graham was not one of those people. What in the hell was that man doing? What was he playing? Didn't he know who Chuck was? Didn't he know what he was messing with? Did he even care? She opened the door to her home and felt him there, before she ever saw him.

"Diane," his voice greeted her ears and washed over her. It didn't matter how bad things were, it didn't matter how long he'd been gone, Roan Montgomery did things to her, that no man ever had before and she truly doubted ever would. There were days she regretted not doing more about their situation.

"Roan, what brings you by?"

"I thought you could use an ear," Roan replied, grinning. "I've…heard things."

"What things?" Diane asked, walking over to pour herself a drink to try and catch up with Roan.

"Bryce Larkin," Roan answered. She muttered under her breath. "Not very ladylike Diane."

"Between Bryce, and Graham….that damned CIA…no offense."

"None taken," Roan replied, with a suave smile on his face. "I take it Graham's personal enforcer in not the Ice Queen we all thought she was?"

"Who knew a damn nerd could thaw her out so quick," Beckman muttered. Roan nearly spit out his drink in laughter. "Do you know who he is, Roan?"

"He's Stephen and Mary's son," Roan replied. Diane gave him a look, and he grinned. "Everyone thinks I'm a drunk, they talk near me." Diane shook her head. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We, Roan?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Diane, we know you're a romantic, but I am..well…" Diane rolled her eyes. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is Graham. He's going to get that new Intersect on line and want Chuck killed. We cannot do that."

"Make him an analyst," Roan suggested.

"That would work, but Graham would stick his nose in it," Diane added.

"Then we get his wife involved, make him go away for Christmas," Roan said, popping an olive in his mouth.

"No, as bad as Bryce messed things up, there's not enough conflict. Graham's suspicious of them."

Roan thought for a second. "He loves her?"

"Desperately," Diane replied.

"She loves him?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know what the hell to do about it," she said, shaking her head.

"Remind you of anyone?" Roan asked, with a twinkle in his eye. Beckman stared at him. "What assets do we have in play."

"John Casey is about to lose his mind over the two of them," Beckman said. She started the video feed of a double date at Ellie's apartment.

"Who is that vision of beauty?" Roan asked. Diane turned toward him, a frown on her face. "Diane, seriously, is that…is that Elanor?"

"Yes, she's quite lovely," Diane replied. She waited a second. "And much too young for you."

"She's been watching Charles this whole time?" Diane nodded. Roan grinned. "There's your answer," he said, pointing at Ellie.

"Roan, she's not read in," Diane said, spinning toward him. Roan rolled his eyes.

"She's Mary's daughter, and has protected him all these years?" Diane nodded, eyes widening as she got what Roan was getting at.

"Okay, okay, say we do this, what about Graham?" Diane asked.

"You said he was getting suspicious?" Diane nodded. "Seduction mission." Diane's face lit up. "Even if he is suspicious of him, I assume Charles acts like Stephen."

"Oh, God, don't get me started," Diane replied.

"Good, either way, it will prove to Graham that Sarah will do the mission, now what suspected players are in Los Angeles," Roan said, pulling out his phone. "Oh, this is good." He looked up at Diane. "Lon Kirk is in town."

"How do we get Chuck involved?"

"He fixes computers, correct?" Diane nodded. "I'll get myself an invite on his yacht, screw with his computer, find some of his dirty money, and maybe he'll…what did you call it?"

"Flash," Beckman answered.

Roan studied her for a second. "That has such a boorish connotation to it. We have John bring Ellie in and we're set."

"He'll follow Sarah," Beckman said sighing. "He always does. It's to protect her, but…"

"Good," Roan said grinning. "Have Casey make a bust, and check the wrong crates when he does."

"Wait, Roan. We have a chance to get Lon Kirk. I can't let him get away."

"He's Stephen's son?" Diane nodded. "When has Stephen ever let anything go?" Diane smiled. Roan stood. "I'm sorry, Diane, but I must get to LA. Seems there's a yacht I need to visit." He gave her a kiss, and headed for the door.

"Roan," she called. He turned and looked at her. "What happens after that?"

Roan grinned. "How do you feel about staying in a chalet in Grindelwald, Switzerland?"

-ooooo-

"John what is with all of these forms?" Ellie asked, still signing. "I don't understand.

"Ellie, trust me, we don't have much time," John replied, watching the screen in front of him. Chuck was there by himself. He knew it was a matter of time before Sarah showed up.

"What does this have to do with Chuck, and Sarah, and…..the NSA?" Ellie asked, looking up from the last form.

"You're about to find out," Casey said, grinning, running into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

The door opened. "She's coming," Roan said. Casey punched a button and on another monitor Beckman came on.

"What is going on?" Ellie asked.

"This is the easiest way to tell you," Casey replied, sitting on the couch as they watched the door open to Ellie's apartment and Sarah come in.

 _Ellie or Awesome home?_ _ **No. They're at work. And hello to you, too.**_ _What the hell happened today?_ _ **I-I don't know. I don't get it. I had a flash**_ _. Right when I went below deck with Kirk. It's pretty convenient timing, I would say._ _ **What are you talking about?**_ _Just when you thought that I was getting intimate with Kirk, you decided to have a flash._ _ **What exactly are you implying? That I faked the flash? That I'm a flash faker?**_ _You know, I think we need to discuss the fact that you let your emotions get in the way today._ _ **My emotions?**_ _Things have been a little off since the incident, Chuck._ _ **Really? And what incident are you referring to, Agent Walker, huh?**_ _ **Could it be the incident where you planted a kiss on me right before a bomb was supposed to go off, ending our lives? That same kiss right before your boyfriend, Bryce, came back from the dead, that kiss?**_ _Stop saying kiss. It happened. Okay? What's done is done. Can we just not talk about it, please?_ _ **Okay, fine. Absolutely, of course. Just answer me one little thing.**_ _Chuck..._ _ **Did you kiss me that night because you thought we were going to die, and mine were the most convenient lips around, or was it actually about me?**_ _What happened was a mistake. One I won't make again._

The door slammed to the apartment and they all winced. Ellie stood there a second. "There's so much we all need to discuss, but who is she trying to kid, she's not an Agent."

"Sarah Walker is an agent of the CIA," Beckman said. "In fact she's a spy." Ellie turned to her. "I am General Beckman of the NSA, Dr. Bartowski."

"Ellie is fine," Ellie said, looking at Beckman like she was crazy. "Well someone needs to tell the CIA their spy is in love with my brother."

"Ha," Roan said, looking pleased. "Roan Montgomery, CIA," Roan said, offering Ellie his hand. "It is lovely to meet you, Elanor."

Ellie took his hand and shook it. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"No, no, I would never forget a lovely creature like yourself," Roan replied.

"Casey is a major in the NSA, Ellie," Beckman said, trying to get this conversation back on the right path. "Both have been dispatched to guard your brother, but we have a problem."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a CIA agent being in love with my brother," Ellie said, shaking her head. "Figures, that hell psycho Jill screws him up and he goes and falls for a spy."

"You're taking this calmly," Casey said, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

"Chuck Bartowski is capable of great things, John," Ellie said fiercely.

"He's been involved in missions," John added.

Ellie spun on him. "And now we have a problem," Ellie said.

"If we could focus on the important part," Roan said, soothingly. "Diane and John can fill you in on the rest later." Ellie nodded. "Sarah's ex partner was Bryce Larkin."

"Are you flippin kidding me?!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Don't hold back your language because of me," Beckman said. Ellie shot off a fury that made everyone's eyebrows raise. "Maybe you should," Beckman amended.

"As I was saying," Roan continued. "Sarah had a…relationship with Bryce." Ellie groaned. "Sarah has secret service training and her main mission is to guard Charles."

Ellie nodded. "She fell for him, kinda like in The Bodyguard."

"Kinda," Casey admitted. Beckman and Roan both gave him a look. "What, I wasn't hatched."

"Anyway," Roan went on, shaking his head. "They thought they were about to die, Sarah kissed Charles, Bryce returned, awkwardness ever since."

"So they're not together?" Ellie asked.

"A relationship between an asset and a handler is forbidden by the CIA," Roan explained.

"An asset?" Ellie asked.

"It's the way the Director of the CIA is keeping Charles under his thumb," Roan explained.

"And you're in charge of the NSA?" Ellie asked. Beckman nodded. "Make him part of the NSA."

"We can do that, but the problem still is these two moving forward," Roan explained.

"Bartowski's got a computer in his head and all his ladyfeelings are mucking it up," Casey said. "Like Sarah said."

"Actually that was because of you, and you know it," Roan corrected. Casey grinned. "We need you Elanor to help us get these two together so they grow as human beings and be better. As a whole these three are outstanding."

"When Walker and Bartowski are at this…whatever the hell their at, it's God awful," Casey added.

"He has a computer in his head?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, focus," John said.

Ellie's eyes narrowed, and nostrils flared. "John Casey."

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

"I am a neurologist, I am quite focused about A COMPUTER IN MY BROTHER'S HEAD!"

"This may help alleviate some strain," Beckman said, knowing this could go bad.

"If I help you three, I want in on everything."

"Granted," Roan said. He turned to Beckman. "This is quicker." She didn't look happy. Roan turned back to Ellie. "How do you feel about Switzerland?"

-ooooo-

 _Later, while Chuck and Sarah are on stakeout duty_

"General, did Graham take the bait?" Casey asked with Roan on one side and Ellie on the other.

She made a disgusted noise. "Not only did he take the bait that those two were having conflict, he actually believed I'd make a phone call like I did to you."

"That was a bit dramatic," Casey admitted.

"Dr Woodcomb ready to go?" Beckman asked Ellie.

"He is, General," Ellie replied. "Although I worry he might be spotted on the slopes."

"What about this Hans Gruber?" Casey asked. "Isn't that a bit ridiculous?"

"He has been reported a few times to be leading a…cult, according to some visitors. What happens is he finds a couple that has wealthy family members, uses his looks and his charm to convince the female of the couple she could use "private" lessons, and afterwards…blackmails her."

"Walker will tear his balls off," Casey said, grinning. "But how is this anything we care about?" He felt Ellie's eyes on him. "Not trying to be harsh, Ellie, but this isn't our thing."

"He is rumored to have the slightest connection to Fulcrum," Beckman replied.

"How is them going after this Gruber character going to help us?" Ellie asked. "We just saw what happened with Lon Kirk."

"Because we'll have Sarah have to open up to him, explain how seduction works," Roan explained. "See, it's not having sex with someone, it's not about even being naked, or barely even touching, it's about a promise." Roan grinned. "Done right, a few touches, on the arm, neck, or shoulder, a few looks, and suddenly, the belief of an amazing night is all that's needed. Add in the drugs from the darts…"

"All the mark knows is they wake up feeling amazing, so it must have been amazing sex," Casey said, grinning. "However on the last mission I might have implied Sarah did more than that."

"So Chuck was in a jealous fit, but it also showed….oh," Ellie said, grinning. "You're evil." Roan grinned. "Sarah realized he was jealous, but not only that, a part of her liked it."

"She's wanted, but not just sexually, your extraordinary brother wanted to protect her," Roan explained. "Sarah was so confused by everything she was feeling that she lashed out."

"Do you three really think this will all work?"

"We're sending them to the most romantic spot in the world before Christmas, with a nothing mission, and we're all going to be nearby with the two chalets I have procured, what could go wrong, Ellie?" Roan asked.

Casey's eye twitched. "You just jinxed it, you moron."

-ooooo-

 _Now_

Sarah spun toward Casey. "When do we leave?"

"Private jet, so whenever you can get ready," Casey answered.

"I think Chuck and I need to head to my place and get my suitcase and come up with a plan for Ellie," she said, never looking at Chuck.

"Copy that," Casey said. Sarah turned and left the apartment leaving Chuck standing there. "Don't you think you ought to catch up before Ellie realizes you're separated?" Chuck sprinted after Sarah.

Chuck got to her car and saw her sitting in it. Her mouth was moving over and over, "I don't know how to do this." Chuck stood there, frowning. Sarah looked up and saw him. She opened her car door and got out. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah, you keep saying you don't know how," Chuck began. He paused, and wiped his hands on his pants. Lord, they were sweaty. "Sarah, what do you want? Do you want to be with someone like me? Do you want be with me? I meant what I said, was I just convenient or was it about me? Sarah it has nothing to do with how, but it's about should we, should you?"

Sarah stared at him and saw the hurt on his face, the pain that had been there since that damn not-bomb went off. She came around in front of her car with long strides, walked up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that rivaled the one at the bomb. It didn't go on as long, and when she pulled away, he had a grin on his face, one she really wanted to knock off, and not with her fist.

"I'm not great with words," she said softly.

"So that's a maybe?" Chuck asked.

A/N: A simple mission, what could go wrong….HEHEHEHEHE. EDC is still smiling. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Til Next Time

DC


	3. Ch 3, Spy Life

A/N: First, are you reading Dillwg's The Debate? If not, get over to his fic pronto! Also if you're not reading the (Mis)education of Sarah Walker by Zettel, you should, and leave Zettel a review (and possibly a hug, because he's getting deep). WillieGarvin is killing it with Chuck vs A New Day, as always, and Steampunk and some rando dude she found on the side of the road are working on rewriting the show. And finally, SalishaSea's Chuck vs The Fight will shake you to your freaking core if you haven't read it. Now, the reason you're here. To recap, Chuck and Sarah, given a mission in a winter wonderland during Christmas, and very clearly was given permission to be together…right? Oh wait, you say you looked up the NSA Policy 9-5-8a….well…how'd that happen. Ch 3, Spy Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I don't own fluff. Really, I don't

* * *

Chuck sat quietly in the car on the drive to Sarah's. He wasn't sure what to say, but he did know what to do, he couldn't press her. That hadn't worked well after the kiss when the not-bomb that was Bryce didn't blow. He thought he might explode he was so excited. He also had never known a time in his life he had been quite so speechless.

"You okay over there, Chuck?" she asked. "You're usually quite talkative and I would think now, you'd be extra talkative."

"Trying to be cool about things," Chuck replied. Sarah glanced out the window. He defiantly wasn't being cool. He was nearly vibrating, and the smile on his face…it was almost a smirk and she really wanted to kiss it off. "Just sitting here, wondering if there's anything you want to talk about."

"I can't tell you everything," she said softly. "I don't know…I don't know how to do this, so I need your help."

"You keep saying this," Chuck managed to get out. "What exactly is this?"

"You think I know?" Sarah asked. "Before the CIA, I never had a boyfriend, and the only real one I guess I had I was fake married to so…"

"So all your relationships have been with those undercover," Chuck finished for her.

"I mean there's been other guys…"

"How about this," Chuck interrupted. "We've got a whole lot going on without talking about exes. SO how about we table that while we deal with….well, us."

"There's a major difference you know," Sarah said, looking at Chuck. "In the Andersons cover, I was fighting for us to be together, for us to be remotely real, to not lose myself to the spy life." She took a deep breath. "In this cover, I've been fighting trying to keep it becoming real for fear of losing you."

Chuck just looked at her, not sure what to say. "I don't want to lose you," he said, not knowing what else to say. He hadn't been this short of words in his entire life.

"God, this is a bad idea," she muttered.

Chuck swallowed, fearing the worst. "So, you don't-"

"NO!" she said, and winced as she realized she snapped at him. "Sorry, I do want to try it's just…you deserve better."

"I deserve…better?" Chuck was genuinely confused. "You wanna break that down for me?"

"I've done terrible things."

"Sarah, I've seen," he said, pointing toward his head. "I've read some things, Casey's told me things, although now I wonder how much I should believe…"

"Seduction?" She twisted her lips in amusement as she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding.

"We need to have a loooooong talk about that, which also explains some of your reaction during the Lon Kirk assignment."

"I tell you I didn't fake a flash," Chuck replied, getting defensive.

"I know, Chuck, I know. Look, I'm talking about before I was in the CIA. Chuck, I'm broken." She paused. "I've never told anyone before but-"

"Wait, don't tell me," Chuck said, stopping her. She gave him a look. "Don't tell me because you're afraid I'll run off, tell me because you want to, because you're ready to share, or you need to deal with it, and I'm the person you want to, but don't tell me just to tell me."

"Chuck you don't understand," she began again.

"I've stolen," he blurted out.

"What?" She said looking at him. "When?" She paused. "If you're ready to tell me, that is." She smirked at him.

"When I was a kid Ellie and I used to go to the grocery store," Chuck began. "The store had video games in the foyer and I played them quite often. One afternoon, I wanted to play a video game but was out of money. I knew that if the machine took your quarter without letting you play your game, you could go tell the customer service desk, and they'd have you fill out a piece of paper and give you a quarter."

He was silent, and she glanced at him, and saw the shame on his face. She shook her head. "Did you?" He nodded. "Did you play the game?" He nodded. "Did you…..enjoy it?"

"God no! I had this sick feeling in my stomach the entire time, and I felt absolutely awful." Sarah snickered. He gave her a look.

"I'm not laughing at you, Chuck, it's exactly what I'd expect out of you," Sarah replied. "So did you tell someone what you did or leave money around the store to pay it back?"

"Both," he said in a small voice. She was fighting to hold in laughter. "I left eight quarters around the store over the next six weeks, and finally I felt so bad I found the store manager and forced him to take thirty cents which should have covered interest."

She gave him a look, reached over, and did what she wanted to do since this entire operation started. Whenever he looked miserable, she wanted to run her hand through his curls, and she did. He looked over at her, and the smile she had for him, nearly made him melt.

"This is what I'm talking about Chuck. I did terrible things."

"Sarah, it doesn't matter," Chuck said, shaking his head. "Did you have an Ellie in your life telling you how you shouldn't have done those things, or that you were wrong?"

"No, if anything, he was encouraging it," she admitted. Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You told me not to tell."

"Don't," he affirmed. "But that tells me so much, so you can't blame yourself. Look, I don't think there's any way you could be satisfied dating a guy like me."

"Charles Irving Bartwoski!" she began.

He threw his hands up. "What I'm saying, Sarah, is we both have insecurities." She set her jaw. "But, what if, we try and see each other through the other's eyes?"

"Chuck I'm such a mess."

"And I'm not?" She shook her head. "What if we tried, hear me out on this crazy idea, tried to be open with our feelings."

"I can try, only if you promise me that if I'm walling you out, you tell me," Sarah replied.

"Great," Chuck said, nodding. He was quiet for a second. "Why do I feel like this was more a negotiation?" Sarah shrugged. "I guess the good news is Ellie will be happy."

"That's your best take away, Chuck?" Sarah asked. Chuck gulped. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Okay, you want the truth?" Sarah nodded as she pulled into Mason 23. "You're about as skittish as a newborn deer so I'm kinda scared to say anything."

She turned the car off, turned in the seat, and looked him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere, Chuck. I've had my chances. I still think this is a bad idea for your safety."

"I have the best bodyguard in the world, and I'm not just saying that because you're my…uh…uh…"

"Girlfriend?" she offered.

"Seriously, I mean I haven't even had a second date," he grinned at her, and she couldn't stop the return grin.

"Keep acting like that and you won't get a second, or a third, or a fourth," Sarah replied. "Chuck, spill it, what is it that you're not saying?"

"Let's say this does work, let's say we can make it work, and one day they get the Intersect out of my head, then what?" Sarah sat there quietly.

"You really want that answer?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded.

"You know when a President leaves office that they get their own security detail?" Chuck nodded. She was silent for a second, and then understanding began to dawn on his face. "You do remember that Beckman said this could turn into a long term assignment?"

"So your here after I get the Intersect out, if you want to be?"

"Yes, Chuck. Yes, I'm here, yes I want to be."

Color drained from Chuck's face. "Sarah, did we get spy married?"

Sarah was quiet for a second. "Maybe?" She said with a shrug.

-ooooo-

They got into the elevator quietly, neither sure what to say. Chuck stood beside her, trying to comprehend everything. She was going to be here…with him. That was hard to accept, and then her hand slipped into his. He glanced over at her, and she was staring straight ahead, but he could see her lips fighting, twisting into a smile.

"How about we each get five questions from the other, about present day or future info and we have to answer?" Chuck asked.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Okay," she said softly. The elevator doors opened and they exited together and walked to her door. She opened the door and he entered it behind her. He tried to gather himself as he heard her shut the door. He turned and found her hands grasping his shirt as she turned him and pinned him against the wall. A second later, her lips found his as they melted together.

A minute later they came up for air. "Something you wanted to ask me?"

"I really have no idea what it was," he replied.

"Liar," she said, grinning. "I know you, Chuck, and I know exactly what is on your mind."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She shook her head, disengaged herself from him, walked over to the closet, and pulled out her suitcase. She unzipped it, and studied the contents.

"This is my go bag, I keep it packed at all times. Everything else is stuff the agency has bought me that I need for the cover here," she explained.

"You think that was my question?" Chuck asked.

"No, but I'm sure it's rumbling around in that brain of yours," she replied, going back into the closet and pulling out a few dresses. She walked out and held each one in front of her, listening to the choking sounds Chuck was trying not to make as she held each one in front of her. "You sound like you like the red one the best."

"Is that red?" he asked, his voice an octave higher. "It looks more like a salmon." She glanced at him through her lashes as she laid down the other two, held the dress up with one hand, and lifted her hair up looking at the combination in the mirror. Chuck thought he was looking at a real life angel. "I mean it's alright, if you like that sort of thing."

She turned toward him, her eyes dancing. "I could put it back."

"You seem to like it," he sputtered.

"I think I'll take it, we might have to dance one night, you know for the mission," she said. "And even if we don't we might go dancing anyway. I never got to tango with you."

"I hope you know the male's part," Chuck said, shaking his head at the memory.

"Ask, Chuck." It wasn't a request.

"So, you're stuck here," he began.

"I am not stuck, I chose to be here," Sarah replied, going back in her closet. "And since you're avoiding the question about one Bryce Larkin," she said, noting his wince. "I could have left with Bryce, but I chose to be here. I did almost leave, you know." She was looking him right in the eye. "It was hard, what I was feeling and not allowed to have. With Bryce…" She took a deep breath. "Bryce knew me…well, of me. He knew me as a spy. You know me as Sarah."

"What do you want me to know you as?" Chuck asked.

She smiled. "See, that right there. That's why I didn't leave. If I had it would have been about the Andersons, about Bryce and Sarah, a great spy team but two people."

"Instead you don't have a great spy team," Chuck replied.

She shook her head. "Chuck, I am on a great spy team, it's a different spy team, but us….we're not two people, we're a team in real life. Before Sarah Walker was the name given to me by the CIA. Since I've met you, I think of myself as Sarah Walker, because that's what you know me as. Chuck, I'm not leaving with him."

"But you're stuck here."

"Chuck," she paused and gave him a long look. "I am not stuck. I don't know how to have a normal life."

"Why do you have to?" Chuck asked. "Hear me out, I'm serious. Look, I don't know what you call normal, but the things that seem to make you unhappy about the spy life are the things that others call normal. I know you'll never be an accountant, or a banker, or something like that, but you don't have to be. All I want Sarah is for you to be happy and I hope I make you happy."

"The next time you worry about Bryce Larkin, please remember that his belief is whatever happens, rule one is it's about Bryce." Sarah walked over and took his face in her hands. "That's why I'm here, Chuck. You make things about me, even when you shouldn't."

"There's going to be a talk about staying in the car, isn't there?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

-ooooo-

"Ellie took that very well," Chuck said as they entered the plane.

"Stop looking gift horses in the mouth, Chuck," Sarah said from in front of him. "We get two weeks, a pretty easy mission, and time…together." She turned around and looked at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I do enjoy a good Christmasy mission," Chuck replied with a grin. She had a slight eyeroll, but he saw her grin. "Should we watch Die Hard to prep, you know since we're going after Hans Gruber?" Casey, who was bringing up the rear, grunted.

Casey slapped some folders in Sarah's hands. "You two study while your cozied up, I'm going up front with the pilot before you two defile the plane."

"No one had any plans to defile this plane," Chuck retorted. He froze, not for sure if he should look to Sarah for support on that or not.

"Maybe you should check with you spy wife, Mr. Carmichael," Casey replied with a smirk. He then walked up front, and slammed the door shut.

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Not right now, Chuck, we've got a lot of real work to do," Sarah said, handing him one of the folders. "Hmm, no picture."

"Well, actually that's my question. Do we have mission A and mission B? A mission and a submission? How does this work?"

Sarah leaned against him. He started to turn to her. "A good spy can do several things at once, like read a file and listen to his partner." Chuck faced forward and began to study the file. "So I think we're just running two missions, simultaneously," she said, blowing a breath on his neck. She felt Chuck tense and found herself enjoying this new partnership. "Now can you find anything about his former marks that we can use?"

"Uh, seriously?" Chuck asked. "I mean it jumps off the page."

"What?" Sarah asked, straightening up.

"Sarah look at the women," Chuck said, pointing to very attractive blond women.

"Okay, I get we have the same hair color," Sarah conceded.

"Sarah, this report, it basically says he targets couples where the boyfriend is kind of…well..with a woman that's out of his league."

"OH, NO." Chuck looked over and saw a very irritated Sarah Walker. "You are not about to say that about yourself."

"Sarah, look, you are quite attractive," Chuck began.

"And so are you!" Chuck turned to her. Her eyes were blazing and she saw how serious she was. "Chuck, you are charming, charismatic, you have this smile that lights my soul, your eyes are full of life, and those curls…."

"My eyes are down here," Chuck said, and Sarah jerked her vision down to his face from his hair. "Okay, thank you. I get it. But we can use what others on the outside see."

Sarah was grinning from a file. "Look, here's one from Agent Roan Montgomery." Chuck flashed and then he looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. "Before you ask, is it all true, it's probably worse than what you read."

"Wow."

"Roan said Hans enjoys splitting couples, and the more together the two seem to be, the more he pushes. Roan believes with the right couple Hans could make mistakes." She shut the file and grinned. She looked over at Chuck and saw disappointment on his face. "What's wrong, Chuck."

"You're gonna have to seduce him, and I'm really trying not to be jealous here but,-"

"Chuck, we need to talk about seduction still, but my belief is the more the woman rejects him and sides up to her man, the more likely it is Hans makes a mistake."

"So, to be clear, for the mission, you and I are going to have to be…close."

"So close," Sarah replied. "And to be clear, it's not for the mission." Chuck smiled at her, as she leaned in to kiss him.

A moment later he pulled away. "For someone who, and I quote, 'can't do this' you certainly are doing a very good job.

"Gonna be a lot of on the job training on this," she replied with a wink.

"I am here for all the practice."

"We have a lot of time before Switzerland, Chuck," Sarah said, leaning back in.

In the cockpit, Casey cut the feed. He flicked on his head set. "General, they've figured out the best way to get Hans off his game." He listened for a second. "Yes, General, I'll be expecting you a few hours after we land." Casey killed the comms, and leaned back in his seat. This was gonna be an interesting couple of weeks.

* * *

A/N: This should be fine...absolutely fine...hehehehehehe...next chapter:

 _He was in awe of the view out of the master bedroom. The mountains were covered in snow, the fire was crackling in the fireplace of the bedroom, and then he glanced over at the bed adorned with silk sheets. It looked like something out of a honeymoon suite. His eyes got wide at that thought and he snapped his head back around to look out the window._

The fluff gets turned up a notch..or four. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed! Take care, til next time!

DC


	4. Ch 4, Winter Wonderland

A/N: Today is the one year anniversary of me publishing Sarah vs the Life Unexpected. I tried to do something for it, but it wouldn't come to me. This however did, and I'm telling you guys, it's giving me that old feeling again….Thanks for the support, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, following, and just being the biggest cheerleaders! You guys rock!

A/N 2: I know what you're thinking…this has been a little tame on the fluff. I mean it's fluffy, but is it up to the fluffyness standards of Sarah vs The Life Unexpected? No….not _yet_. Hehehehe. Oh kids, hang on. Ch 4, Winter Wonderland.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I'm in therapy over that.

* * *

Chuck opened the door to the chalet and let Sarah enter first, because Chuck was raised to hold doors for ladies…that and Sarah told him she needed to check the security.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as they entered the chalet. She turned to him. "Does your awesomeness off put some guys?" The look on her face told him the answer. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You're amazing and I would think any guy worth his salt would be ecstatic a woman like you would be interested in him." Sarah didn't say anything, but her eyes were screaming at him. They were blazing blue, a storm like he had never seen, even right before she had kissed him in front of the not bomb. "Sarah," he said softly.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "Yeah, Chuck," she said shyly.

"Are you gonna check the chalet to make sure no one is here to kill me?"

She kept her eyes locked on him, but took out her gun. "Chuck, that's twice. Once more, and you're gonna pay."

"I don't know what your talking about, Sarah," he said innocently. "But if I did know, I don't know that that's the threat you think it is."

He was smirking, and God she hated a smirked, but right then, she really didn't. "Uh-huh," she replied with a grin. "Stay here."

"If only there was a car for me to wait in," he replied.

She gave him a smirk and headed toward the stairs. She paused and thought about what he said. He was gonna do what he wanted, might as well have him with her. "You know what, on my six, Chuck."

"I got your back, Sarah," he said, starting to grab the bags.

"Leave them, Chuck," she said. "I know," she added quietly as he approached her.

Chuck had brought one of his bags with him and looked around as he followed her. He began to investigate the upstairs after she cleared it. He was in awe of the view out of the master bedroom. The mountains were covered in snow, the fire was crackling in the fireplace of the bedroom, and then he glanced over at the bed adorned with silk sheets. It looked like something out of a honeymoon suite. His eyes got wide at that thought and he snapped his head back around to look out the window. He had been in a plane for over 10 hours and he knew what he had to do. He needed a shower…probably a cold one.

"You mind if I grab a shower real quick?" he asked when she returned.

"Sure," she said. He grabbed his bag and started toward the door, when she gently grabbed his arm. "Why don't you use that one?" she said, nodding her head toward the master bath.

He swallowed. "That one has a big ole tub to relax in, and the one downstairs I saw earlier has one of those mega shower heads with a few more on the sides!" He was pretty excited about the shower. "Not to be presumptuous or anything, but I've noticed in your apartment some bubble bath and I assumed that's what you'd prefer after flying for that long, but if I'm wrong…."

"N-no…no you're not," she replied, licking her lips. She looked up at him, like she was forcing herself to look at him. Not because she didn't want to but almost as if she was exposed to him. Not in a sexual way, but one that left her very vulnerable. He leaned down slowly and gently kissed her lips and then he was gone leaving her alone in the bedroom.

"Get a grip, Walker," she muttered to herself. "You finally get the shot you want and you're acting like a teenager." She started to go downstairs when Chuck showed up with her luggage.

"Figured you'd take this room since it has the great view and you never get to enjoy any of the places you go to," Chuck explained, sitting down the luggage. "For once, you should get to enjoy the scenery."

" _I_ would?" she asked. Chuck looked confused. Sarah swallowed. "Aren't _we_ gonna enjoy it." She paused. "T-the scenery," she said pointing toward the window.

"Right, for the cover," he said, nodding and backing toward the staircase.

"Chuck, for the love of God, don't fall down the stairs!"

He chuckled. "I'm gonna go take that awesome shower, and get some fresh clothes."

He had turned around now, so as not to trip down the stairs. Sarah knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. "Chuck," she called out. He looked over his shoulder "That bathtub, you said it was big."

"Huge," Chuck agreed.

"Big enough for two people?" He nearly missed the step. She stepped toward him as if to catch him and he caught himself.

"Uh, yeah, if you know, wanted to wash someone's..back."

"Hmm, good to know," Sarah said, not daring look him in the eye. She could feel the heat of his embarrassment from across the room. He went down the stairs and she grinned. He should have the good sense to be as awkward as she was about this whole thing. She took a bath, relaxing in the huge tub as she heard something. She listened, and it was Chuck singing Winter Wonderland. He had the right idea.

-ooooo-

"Major," Beckman said, coming in with Roan, Ellie, and Awesome. "Any movement yet on the Walker-Bartowski Front."

"Charah," Ellie muttered. Beckman looked at her. "It's the couple name I picked for them."

Casey stared at her, turned around, and muttered something about Bartowski's ruining perfectly good agents.

"How's Charles doing?" Roan asked.

"Offered Sarah the master bedroom, and offered to sleep downstairs. Sarah told him he should sleep in there with her, and he replied for the cover."

"Eh," Roan replied wincing.

"Wait, we're listening in on my brother?" Ellie asked.

"No," Beckman replied. "Surveying and if something happens…"

"If a miracle happens and he scores, we're cutting the feed," Casey replied.

"The miracle for her," Ellie said. Casey turned to her. "You know it sounded wrong even after I said it."

"No, Babe, it wasn't wrong, it's time for the Chuckster to break the streak, a little bow chicka wow, wow, and-"

"Dr. Woodcomb, please, a little decorum," Roan pleaded.

"Walker is gonna freak and run," Casey said, chuckling.

"Nay," Roan replied. "Charles will not rush this."

Casey turned to Roan. "How do you know?"

"Because, Johnathan," Roan said ignoring Casey's groan. "Charles understands romance, and while I teach seduction, you must know romance to be an effective teacher. They will not couple tonight." Everyone winced a little with that one. "But in the morning…." He spread his hands and shrugged, a proud grin on his face.

"I fell icky," Ellie said, and left.

"She ain't the only one," Casey groused.

-ooooo-

After her bath, Sarah put on her undergarments and tried to figure out what to wear. She had no idea what the plan was. They had a mission, but they were a couple on a romantic retreat. The first thing a young couple would do would not be to go into the village. She caught sight of a silk robe hanging and tried it on. It felt glorious. It was a little short, but she had shown more leg around Chuck. Besides, it was always fun to watch him try not to look at her bare legs. She came downstairs, and it sounded as though he was still in the bathroom. She sat on the couch, in front of the fireplace and leaned back into the cushions. She was watching the fire roar and trying to figure out what to do. Should she just sit there waiting for him? Should she be in some sexy pose? What the hell was she even doing?

"You okay?" Chuck voice came from behind her. She didn't yelp in surprise, but she wanted to. "I made you a cup," he said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. She took a drink and moaned. It was the real deal, aw the Swiss. She realized what she had done and snuck a glace at Chuck. YEP, there was a smirk. He walked around and sat on the couch. Close, but not too close. He was quiet and so was she. "Maybe we should just go to bed."

She snapped her head around to look at him. His eyes widened as understanding hit him. "Sorry! What I meant was we left, it was a 10 hour flight, plus a 9 hour time difference. I didn't get much sleep and I'm guessing you didn't either."

She swallowed. "For a guy who didn't get much sleep you sure did snore alot. I think that was prior knowledge I deserved."

"Need to know," Chuck replied flippantly. Sarah grinned at him. "You ready to talk about….this?" He had made a circle motion around the two of them. She sat there for a second. "Or I talk and you do your normal listening and correcting?"

"You make it sound like the only time I say anything is when I need to tell you what to do."

"Chuck, stay in the car," he replied. She shook her head, fighting a grin. "Chuck, put down the gun."

"You would have shot Casey's toe off."

"Chuck, don't tickle me."

"You've never tickled me," she retorted. A minute later, Chuck found himself on the ground, Sarah on top of him. He had leapt at her to tickle him and she had quickly monkey flipped him over her head and followed up to make sure he wouldn't do it again.

"You could have broken something," he wheezed.

"I feel fine," she said with an amused grin on her face.

"I meant me," he said. She cocked her head.

"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" she asked. Chuck froze, and Sarah laughed, relieved. "You're just as bad as I am."

"Why?"

"All I can figure we've been fighting not to do anything for so long that now that we can…"

"Makes sense. Do you think it's you sitting on me that has allowed you to become so loquacious?"

"Possibly, good thing my boyfriend can handle it."

"You have another boyfriend?" Chuck asked. She smiled and shook her head. She stood up, and helped him to his feet. "Relax, Sarah, this is to see if we want more. I don't think that is the question, I think our question is how, and we can figure that out. This is all I ever wanted, Sarah. Us to just be honest about how we feel, being able to kiss you goodnight after a mission, hug you when I'm scared, or being able to be there for you, without having to worry about being shoved in a bunker."

"Now, who's loquacious?" Sarah asked. Chuck made a face at her. "Would you be stunned to know that a lot of guys in your position would want a lot more?"

"Nope, in fact, I'm pretty sure I know exactly who you're talking about. But right now, I'm exhausted and you deserve the full Bartowski experience."

"Does it come with a marching band?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no, I'm afraid that's reserved for anniversary months divisible by three."

"Chuuuuck," she whined. "I can't handle the quips right now." He made a zipping motion to his mouth. She looked at him shyly. "Take me to bed."

He grinned at her. "It would be my pleasure." He offered her his arm and he took it. "For the record, you don't have the boyfriend seducing thing on under that do you?"

"No, Chuck," she replied. She waited until they got past the steps. "It's in the suitcase." She caught him as he stumbled.

-ooooo-

He woke up and found them spooned together. They had started out on different sides of the bed after a chaste kiss, but when he woke up she was against him, her back to his front, his hand covering hers. He had never thought anything felt more right in the world. There was no way he was going back to sleep but there was no way in hell he was waking Sarah Walker at this time in the morning. He got up, went and sat on the couch in the bedroom, looking at the snow and grinning at how it was nearly as bright as day with the moon reflecting off the snow. He got up, and began to put his coat on.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going outside," Chuck replied.

"Are you nuts?"

"No, it's snowing out there and I want to go be in the snow." With that he started down the steps.

"I'm not sure what's crazier," he heard her grumble. "You, or me wanting to be with you."

"I heard that," he yelled as he went out the front door. He found the spot he was looking for, turned, and fell straight backwards into the snow, his arms spread wide.

"What are you doing, it's freezing out here!"

"I'm making a snow angel, Sarah. I never get to, and I want to." He began to move his arms and legs back and forth.

"You're nuts, you know that," she said, walking towards him. He just grinned at her. "Oh, what the hell," she said, as she fell back, making her own. "Is it everything you hoped for?"

"More," Chuck answered with wonder in his voice.

"Really, I mean it's kinda neat, but at the end of the day all you're doing is moving your arms and legs."

Chuck was quiet for a moment. "I wasn't talking about snow angels."

She looked at him through her lashes. "You know this is one of those types of things Bryce wouldn't do. He wouldn't be himself around me, for that matter I couldn't be myself around him. Around you….I can be me. No judgement, nothing but…" she trailed off, and gave him a shy grin.

"You can say anything around me, Sarah."

She shook her head. "I can't open up, Chuck. I can't tell you all you deserve."

"Sarah, I don't need to know the past, I just need to know I'm your present and your future."

She stared at him, and rolled toward him, pinning him under her. "You are Chuck, for better or worse, you are my now and my tomorrow. You're my forever and a day. I just fear one day you're gonna wake up and run."

"Why would I run? You once told me there was nowhere I could run from you."

"I meant the government."

"I didn't," he replied.

"Okay, Chuck, for the record this is a bad idea, and we're probably gonna get hurt."

"Sarah, all we can do is try, and if we screw up, admit it, and try to fix it, and I'm pretty sure we've got a good track record of doing that."

"Aren't you cold right now?"

"My butt is frozen, but I really don't care," Chuck replied, grinning.

She smirked at him. "We better get you inside, I don't want to lose that."

He tried to look affronted. "Are you telling me you have been ogling my backside?"

She tried to give him a flat look but her lips twisted into a grin. "Can't a girl look?"

"Baby, you can do more than look," Chuck said. He worried the pet name was too quick, but she threw back her head and laughed. She gave him a quick kiss, got up and pulled him up. They got back inside. "I'm heading to my shower."

"Want company?" She asked shyly.

He looked at her, trying to say what was in his head the right way. "Yes, absolutely, but, uh, well….Sarah I want things to be special."

"I get it," she said with a smile that lit up the room. "Meet you back in the bed in a bit."

"Yep," he said, cursing himself silently that his voice rose an octave.

-ooooo-

He was lying in bed, watching the fire roar, trying to keep his eyes open. The bedroom door opened and a vision of beauty seemed to float toward him.

"Are you awake?"

"Yep," he said, sitting up, blinking his eyes.

"Oh, God, we can't even get this right."

"Wait, what are we getting wrong? We're here, together. What else matters? C'mere." She slid in bed beside him, and snuggled against him. "Now what's wrong with this?"

"Absolutely nothing," she admitted, as both feel asleep.

-ooooo-

Sunlight spilled through the windows as Chuck opened his eyes and saw her inches away from him. He reached up with his free hand and slowly pushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her hand took his as her eyes opened and looked into his. They stared at each other for a second, and suddenly her lips were attacking his. She pulled him on top of her as she rolled to her back, his lips finding her neck making her moan.

"Sarah, we gotta stop," Chuck said, panting.

"For the love of God, why?"

"I didn't pack any…uh-"

"I don't care," Sarah said. "Besides, I did."

-ooooo-

"Oh hell, no," Casey said, cutting the feed and diving for his phone as soon as they heard Chuck speak.

"What are you doing?!" Beckman yelled.

"Do you want little Bartowskis running around right now?!"

Beckman pinched her nose, but motioned for him to call.

-ooooo-

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked softly, Sarah nodded, and then he heard the phone ring. They shared a look. "Casey," they both grumbled.

* * *

A/N: Fluffy enough yet? No? Trust me. Reviews and PMs are always welcome. Take Care, Til Next Time

DC


	5. Ch 5 Ghost of Christmas Past

A/N : I apologize for it being so long since I've posted…life. I told you EDC was behind this one, but you didn't believe me…. But that's the last time, right, David? Right? DAVID?! BWT Dillwg, it's not a pink barbie doll life vest, but I was thinking of your chapter when I wrote this. Chapter 5 Ghost of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I don't own fluff, but I do have a secret mix that I won't tell anyone, except KateMcK, but only if she finishes her Christmas fic….

* * *

"I could ignore it," Sarah said, staring into his eyes. Her face was flushed, and she was having a little trouble controlling her breathing. Chuck was as well, and forming thoughts was becoming an issue as well. The phone quit ringing and she cupped his face in her hands kissing him.

He pulled away, because one thought had formed in his head. "If you don't answer the phone what will Casey think?"

"That we're in trouble," Sarah replied, falling back against the pillows, knowing he'd bust in the door if they didn't call him back. "He'd be right, not just what he thinks." The smirk on her face wasn't lost on Chuck. He fell down beside her and then propped himself up on an elbow, facing her. She turned her head toward him. "For the record, I do want to pursue this."

"I do to," Chuck replied. He shook his head. "We better call Casey, the sooner this mission is over, the sooner we can 'explore' us."

"What all do you want to explore, Chuck?" She asked. Chuck turned a deep shade of red, making Sarah belly laugh. She reached over, grabbed her phone, and called Casey.

"Sorry, Walker," Casey said as a way of answering. "It just occurred to me what might be going on. I assumed the nerd's finished." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he hasn't even gotten started," Sarah retorted.

"Gun jammed, it happens."

"Casey," she growled. "Why did you call?"

"Han Gruber is giving a beginner's class on the slopes at 1:00. Thought you might want to get in on that so that you and the geek can get to opening your presents."

"Nerd," she replied automatically. She felt Chuck's grin beside her. "Anything else?"

"That's it, have fun mixing your peanut butter and his chocolate," and with that he hung up.

She tossed the phone on the nightstand and sighed. She looked over at him. He was lying there with a goofy smile on his face. "You look quite happy."

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm the boyfriend to the most amazing woman I know." She propped herself up on an elbow and grinned at him. He began to smile as if something occurred to him. "How good do you think the chocolate croissants are in Switzerland?"

"Chuck," she said a little breathlessly. He turned his head to look at her and grinned. "Can we please go find out?"

"I would never tease you like that," he replied. They both jumped up, quickly got dressed, Chuck turning his head away as Sarah got dressed. It was apparently to her amusement but she never said anything. They bundled up, and headed toward the village.

Within a few minutes they found themselves in the village and quickly located a bakery. They placed their order, found a booth away from everyone, and Chuck just watched as Sarah bit into her chocolate croissant. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned. Chuck had his coffee in front of him and looked around over the lip to see if anyone was watching.

"Do you need a moment over there?" he asked with a grin. She shook her head, having no idea what he was talking about.

She took another bite "Itsso good," she moaned again. Again Chuck glanced to see if anyone heard.

"Sarah," he whispered. "You're supposed to be here with your boyfriend, you love, but it's gonna be hard to sell that with the noises you're making for the pastry."

She sat the croissant down and studied him. "Love?" she asked quietly.

Chuck nearly choked on his coffee. "Sorry, I ah, I well, I was referring-"

She put her hand over his. "Chuck, listen-"

"Excuse me, can you hand me the pink stuff?" an older gentleman asked. "We don't have any pink stuff at our table."

"It's the yellow stuff, Fred, you like the pink stuff."

"Mable," he said turning back to her. "I don't like the pink stuff."

"Then why do I keep buying it?" Mable asked. Fred shrugged leading Chuck to grab the sweetner holder and hand it to Fred.

"You know what, we don't need it, help yourself," Chuck said trying to hurry him along.

"Aren't you nice," he said, and turned back to Mabel. "Mabel, this young couple just gave us the sweetner."

"They want you to leave them alone, Fred," Mabel replied.

"Oh," Fred replied looking back at Chuck and Sarah. "My apologies."

"Fred. Leave. Them. Alone." Fred headed back over to Mabel. Chuck turned to Sarah, but it was obvious the moment was gone.

"So, there's lots of stores and we have a cover to maintain," Chuck said softly.

Sarah grinned at him. "You're gonna take me shopping?"

"Why not," he said, leaning back in the booth. "I go with Ellie all the time."

Sarah leaned forward, with a smirk. "Have you ever gone shopping with someone you were dating?"

"No," Chuck admitted. "Jill….let me not finish that. Bryce?"

She snorted at him. "Come on, Chuck. Let's give this a try."

-ooooo-

"I can't believe you seriously called Casey and had him take all our stuff back to the chalet." Chuck was still chortling over the look on Casey's face, but Sarah reminded him they had a mission to complete. They were in the ski shop killing time before the class began. "Did you get us signed up?"

"Umhm," she hummed. "Have you ever skied before?"

"Nope, I figure it's perfect because he'll split me from you," Chuck said, trying on a pair of wide goggles for skiing. "How do I look?"

"Like a nut," Sarah replied, trying to get them off of him, but he kept moving away. "Don't make me hurt you," she said in a low tone.

"Sarah, you wouldn't," Chuck replied. She gave him a grateful smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her. She snatched the offending goggles off of his face, laughing, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Chuck had never seen her so at ease. "Be glad this isn't the summer, I'd of had those goggles and a blow up duck floatie around my waist."

"And flippers," Sarah added.

Chuck laughed. "Now why would I wear all that?"

She gave him a look. "Because you're you, Chuck, and that's…I love your uniqueness."

"I love that you named your fists."

She backhanded him on the shoulder. "I have NOT named my fists," she said in a hushed voice. "You're the one calling them Punchy One and Punchy Two." She paused. "I tell it you I love your uniqueness, and you tell me you love that I named your fists?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Chuck replied, grinning. "That I love that you kept me from a bunker, that I love that you have done so much for others, that I love how you've protected not just me but my family? I love that you are this amazing person, and one day, maybe you'll believe me when I say, I don't care what you did, or didn't do in the past. I just care that you want to be in my life."

Tears were running down Sarah's eyes. She ran her hand gently across his cheek. "Chuck I-I…..oh God…Oh no!"

"I'm sorry," he said, deflating.

"No, Chuck, not you," Sarah was looking past his shoulder. "It's someone from my past, from my childhood, and it could blow this whole operation."

"Okay..uh..what do I need to do?" Chuck looked around for something…what he didn't know.

"Trust me?" she asked. He cocked his head to the side and she giggled. "Sorry, habit. So I'm gonna just be cuddling with my boy friend," she drawled, sliding her arms between his jacket and shirt, burying her head into his chest, the jacket blocking part of her face.

"The things I do for our country," Chuck said mock signing.

"Oh, so now I'm a thing?" Chuck's face turned crimson. She squeezed her arms around him. "You better pass that damn test," she muttered

"No pressure," Chuck retorted.

"I'm not letting you go, Chuck," she said softly.

"Sarah, I get it, I'll hide you."

"No…I'm not letting go of you….and not just you, but us. Chuck, I want there to be an us."

"I do too, Sarah," he said as he pressed his lips into her hair. She sighed and it was the most content and happy thing Chuck had ever heard in his ears. "Is he still there?"

"He is," she said, and he felt her tense. "We may have a problem."

"He's in the class?" Chuck asked.

"Worse, he may be Hans Gruber."

-ooooo-

Ski class began, and Sarah stood off to the side with Chuck. He was already prepared to go down the mountain, but Sarah had yet to put on her skis. She was pissed, bothered, and just mad. It seemed like life continued to get in the way of Chuck and Sarah, because, sure enough Sarah knew exactly who Han Gruber was. He was Stanley Frank, at least that was the name she knew him as in San Diego. His father and her father worked together at times. Stan's father had been a fence and someone who could find things for Jack when he needed something specific for a con. Jack use to joke that their kids might as well end up together because no one else would have them. Sarah had been so lonely then, in the days of Jenny Burton, so it was no surprise to her one day during Christmas break of high school that she found herself at Stan's house. Alone. Just the two of them.

They had sex. Her first time, and God it was awful. It was quick, thankfully, but she had felt nothing emotionally, and nothing enjoyable physically. She made the decision that day she'd rather be alone than be with Stan. Stan didn't agree, he thought it had been wonderful, and when he pushed the situation, Sarah had shown him her knives. It was at that point Stan got the message loud and clear.

She got a good look at him, and he was attractive, still had the same charm he did back then, and could easily see the con he was running. She absolutely hated this. She was finally getting her moment with Chuck, to see if this could work…hell, it was GOING to work, she'd make sure of it, she just had to figure out how, and now her past was about to catch up with her.

She wasn't ready to tell him everything, but it was going to come out. There was no way around it and be able to complete this mission. She glanced up at Chuck who was listening to "Hans", she guessed she needed to call him that. They had to complete this mission or Beckman and Graham would split them. Possibly even put Chuck into a bunker, and that wasn't happening, and if it did, she'd break him out.

She paused. That wasn't hyperbole, that was the absolute truth. It was time to admit what she knew all this time, she loved Chuck Bartowski. She had no idea if he loved her, but it didn't matter. She loved him. She owed it to herself to find out if she could have a real relationship, and a real relationship required honesty. It was time.

"Chuck," she began in a small voice. He looked down at her.

"Jenny?" The voice took her back and she saw Chuck's eyes slightly widen at her recognition. She hoped he thought it was a previous mission. She didn't turn toward Hans, she knew better, but her face flinched and Chuck caught it. His eyes narrowed. Shit, he didn't think it was from a mission. He knew she wouldn't react that way. She had wanted to be the one to tell him. "Jenny Burton," Hans said walking up to her.

Sarah put on a smile, turned to Hans, and gave him a look to "shut his mouth," all while smiling. Chuck made a mental note to learn that skill at some point. "I'm afraid you have me confused. I'm Sarah Walker." Hans nodded. "This is my boyfriend Charles Carmichael."

"Pleasure," Hans said. "Well, it looks like you're ready Mr. Carmichael." He glanced back to Sarah, and then appraised Chuck. "Would you like to give it a go, or do you need your girlfriend here to help you?"

Chuck's face flashed with anger. Sarah tried to get his attention knowing Hans's game, but it was too late. "I got it," Chuck said, and pushed off toward the slope. The wrong slope, not the beginners.

"Damn it, Stan," she muttered, putting on her skis.

"I knew it was you, running a con, Jenny?"

"Listen, you call me Sarah, or I'll reintroduce you to my knives," she growled, getting her skis on. "That is my legit boyfriend."

"Whatever," Stan laughed. "He's not good enough for you. I want in, or I tell him EVERYTHING."

"You'll never be half the man he is," she spat, standing. "Now let it go, that was another life."

"I want in!" he called after her.

She ignored him and skied as fast as she could. What was Chuck thinking? She kicked herself mentally. He was so hard on himself. Guys like Bryce and Stan got under his skin when they shouldn't. None of those guys would be him. She saw him and quickly caught up to him, thankful he hadn't crashed into a tree.

"Chuck," she said, grabbing his arm and getting him to stop. "Chuck!"

"Sorry," Chuck muttered. "You know…you know," he said, and left it at that.

"I do, I don't know why, but I do," she said, grinning. "Listen, we may have a problem. Hans, is someone from my past.

"Seriously?" Chuck asked, surprised.

"I've got a lot to tell you, but…" she trailed off.

"Sarah, it doesn't matter," he said.

"It does Chuck, he was…my first."

"Oh," Chuck replied.

"And that's not the worst of it, I mean it was the worst, if you know what I mean, and it was only once but he knew me and my family, and my family is my problem. Hans Gruber is really Stanley Franks…"

Sarah turned away, ashamed as she began to tell Chuck the story of her past. However, Chuck wasn't there. As she told him the name Stanley Franks, he began to flash on Stanley. The flash caused him to push down with his wrists, pushing him forward, and his skis went over the edge of a slope and suddenly he was picking up speed, heading toward a tree. The flash of Stanley, brought on a second flash of one of his know associates, Justin Sullivan, member of the Ring and middle man between the Ring and Alexi Volkoff. As the flash ended, he could see….a tree, he moved his face quickly, as his chest, right shoulder, right thigh hit the tree, causing extreme pain.

"CHUCK!" he heard Sarah scream. He wanted to respond, but the pain was too much and all he saw was blackness.

* * *

A/N: Here's a shocker, I have never been to this city in Switzerland. I am trying the best I can to properly research it, but I'm taking some liberties here and there for the story. For those of you who know your world geography….you may already be one up on anyone else. I will say before this fic started I didn't know, but once I found out…well….I just had to. Confused? Don't worry all will make sense soon. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed! Take care, til next time!

DC


	6. Ch 6, All I Want for Christmas is You

A/N: *Smirks* EDC is quite pleased, but he wants the fluffy now (and so do many of you. Yeesh). So I must give him the fluffy, but before the fluffy, we must have the laughy to offset the angsty, so this is probably the angstiest this story will get, and it ain't that angsty. Ch 6, All I Want for Christmas is You

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but whoever does let's talk. We need a movie.

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes and blinked at the face in front of him. What was Awesome doing here? How was he in the chalet, and why did his chest hurt, oh….the tree, that's why. Stupid tree.

"Chuckster!" Devon's voice boomed. "How you feeling buddy?"

"Uh…like I hit a tree," Chuck replied. "How did you get here?"

"Well, uh," he stammered.

"Devon," Sarah's voice came from across the room with a warning tone.

"Don't do it, Devon," Chuck replied with a grin. "It's not worth it."

"It's okay, Chuck, I know," he said with a big wink. Chuck was confused, but was even more so when he saw Devon look around, reach into his pocket, pull something out, and place it into Chuck's hand. "This time you're ready," he said with a knowing wink. Chuck looked down into his hand and saw a box of condoms. "Hide them in the couch cushions for now." Chuck's eyes were wide and he was beyond confused, but his sister, (what the hell was she doing here?) was heading his direction.

"I got this, I'm the neurosurgeon," Ellie said, shooing Devon away.

"Physically he's okay," Devon announced to the room. "I don't think he was going fast enough to hurt himself too badly."

"Then why did the moron pass out?" Chuck heard Casey ask.

"He's got low pain tolerance," Devon said shrugging.

Casey grunted, "Probably from embarrassment from hitting a tree in front of his girlfriend."

Devon continued. "Some bumps and bruises, but nothing broken. If you want to be 100% sure we can do an x-ray on his ribs to make sure nothing is cracked but my guess is they're okay."

"Good," he heard Sarah say from across the room.

"Chuck, focus," he heard Ellie whisper. She was placing something in his hand. "Hide them for now." Chuck's eyes were so wide he thought they might pop out of his head, as Ellie put a box of condoms in his hand. "Oh, that will help," She said, in reference to his eyes. "Follow my finger." She slowly moved her finger back and forth. "Now hide those," she whispered. Chuck slid the box under the cushion that was hiding the pack Awesome gave her. "I'm proud of you little brother."

"Okay," Chuck replied, not sure what was going on. Was he crazy or was there tears in her eyes?

"We will talk about things later, but you need to know how proud I am of you."

"Thank you," Chuck replied, still not sure what was going on.

Ellie smiled, stood and turned toward where he had heard Sarah's voice. "He's fine," she proclaimed, and she walked over to where everyone else was.

Chuck watched her go wondering what in the hell was going on. He started to move, but his chest ached, and he decided for right then he would just stay where he was. He started to close his eyes when an older, distinguished looking man sat on the couch beside him.

"Charles, I'm Roan Montgomery," he said softly. "I'm with the CIA."

"So you're an agent?"

"One of the best." The way he said it wasn't a boast, just a fact of life. "You sister and soon to be brother-in-law know everything, Charles."

"That explains so much, and yet…"

"Nothing at all," Roan finished for him. "Let's concentrate on the current situation." He nodded toward everyone gathered together on the other side of the room. "They think the op is over and they're trying to figure out if they should pull you two out of here."

"No," Chuck said, as she sat up quickly, and he grunted.

"Easy," Roan said as Chuck laid back. "I, understand that you have reasons to want to stay." Roan grinned and Chuck looked away, his face coloring. "Charles, never be embarrassed about trying to set a perfect scene for your lady."

Chuck turned back to him. "I can't leave here, Roan. Not yet."

Roan grinned and nodded. "Good man," he said patting Chuck's leg. "Let me explain the problem, and you figure it out. Because you can." Chuck stared at him. A CIA agent believed in him, and it wasn't Sarah. Something bloomed in him. "Casey showed up quickly to the scene of your unfortunate crash, followed by you sister and her boyfriend." Chuck nodded. "All of us have been seen, so they believe the cover blown, the op over, but I think it can continue, do you?"

Chuck thought for a second. "This Hans guy, or Stanley."

"Go with Hans, it helps to refer to the suspect by the name he is currently going by so as not to accidentally say the wrong name at an inopportune time."

"Got it," Chuck said. "He targets rich guys with girlfriends out of their league?" Roan nodded. Chuck looked over at Casey, Beckman, and Sarah. "Then how do they not see it?"

Roan was smiling as Chuck turned back. "How not indeed?" He held the smile for a second and then raised his voice. "Charles has figured out not only how to salvage this operation, but also how to turn it to our advantage."

"You didn't even hear the plan," Chuck whispered to Roan.

"You won Sarah Walker's heart," Roan replied with a low voice. "I don't need to hear it."

Everyone gathered around, Sarah eying Chuck. He gave her a look and she gave him a quick head shake. Later was implied. "Go ahead," she encouraged him.

"I mean, don't you guys see it?" Chuck asked, stunned they didn't see the obvious play. Everyone just stared at him. He shook his head. "Casey, is my rich uncle?"

"Or Walker's," Casey replied.

"No, he needs to be mine," Chuck insisted.

"Why?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

"Because that's also why Ellie and Awesome are here," Chuck explained. "He paid for them to be here as well."

"Okay," Casey said, confused. "Beckman and Roan."

Chuck turned to Roan. "She'll murder me," he muttered.

Roan grinned. "What Charles here is scared to say is Diane and I would be the grandparents." Roan looked at Casey. "Obviously on the opposite side of the family of you, because there is no way you are ever calling me Dad."

"Agreed," Casey grunted.

"So we're all here on a Christmas vacation, and you two are by yourselves because…" Ellie asked.

"I got Casey to give us our space because I'm nervous about proposing, since Sarah is so out of my league," Chuck said to Ellie. He turned to Sarah who was scowling. "Sorry."

"You're not out of my league," she muttered at him. That's what she was scowling about? But what about the rest of it? He glanced at Roan who had a knowing look on his face.

"How long is Charles out of commission?" Roan asked Ellie and Devon.

They exchanged glances. "A day or two, tops," Ellie said. "He'll be sore but he could do anything now." Casey grunted a laugh and Ellie shot him a look.

"You guys are missing the point," Chuck said, all eyes back on him. "We now have legit reasons for all of us to have eyes on Hans. We're all here on vacation together."

Beckman stared at him, admiration on her face. "Chuck…you better pass those damn tests," she muttered.

"He will," Sarah said. There was no question in her voice. "But what do we do while he's healing?"

"Do you think there's any danger of Devon and I going to the village and keeping an eye on this Hans?" Ellie asked.

"I'll go with them," Casey said.

Roan stood, brushed his pants off, grinned at Chuck and turned toward the others. "I think it's time we give these lovebirds some time alone."

They headed out the door except for Casey. "I need to talk to the nerd for a minute," Casey said. Sarah raised an eyebrow but followed everyone to the door. Casey stared at Chuck for a second. "Don't screw up," he said, and tossed Chuck a box of condoms. Chuck started to say something but Casey gave him a look and he just sank back into the couch. He hid the box with the others as Casey left.

Sarah came back to the couch after they left, and stood there, watching him, her arms crossed, like she was hugging herself. She looked up at him, and saw Chuck with his finger to his mouth. He reached under the cushion and pulled out three boxes of condoms. Sarah's mouth went dry and dropped all at the same time. He shook his head as he pointed at himself, and then pointed toward the door. He then pointed to his ear. Sarah's eyes narrowed and she went to the lamp by the couch. She carefully studied it and pulled something off. She stared at it. She walked over, sat down beside Chuck and cuddled into him for a few minutes, making sure she wasn't hurting him. After about ten minutes, she took the bug into the kitchen and then leaned down to it.

"CASEY!" she yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

-ooooo-

Sarah sat on the couch looking at Chuck. Casey had just left with an armful of bugs and Beckman swore up and down that was all of them. Chuck had done some stretches and Sarah sent him to take a hot shower and bundle up before he cooled off and stiffened up. She was glad in retrospect that Casey had stopped them this morning. If they had before Sarah told him everything…..she didn't know if she could handle if he had left her, and part of her wonder if he would. He needed to know everything before he committed to this relationship. He was drying his hair, and moving fairly well, considering.

"Why don't you have a seat and we have a chat," Sarah said.

Chuck got a look on his face. "A chat, like," he pointed toward the fire place. "A fire side chat."

Sarah gave him a flat look, but an amused grin made her way through. "I've been thinking," she began as Chuck sat. He visibly stiffened.

"Sarah," he began.

"Chuck there's things you need to know about me, things that may affect your decision to be with me." Chuck started to open his mouth, but Sarah pointed at him, and he clamped his mouth shut. "Now you know I'm not one with words." Chuck clamped his lips tighter, earning him a grin from Sarah. "So the easiest way is for you to see it in the Intersect, if it's in there."

"Sarah, are you sure about this, it's your life."

"Chuck, I want you in my life, but for you to be in it, you have to understand what all I've done." Chuck nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. She took a deep breath. "Don't stop the flashes, see it all, okay." He nodded again and she took his hand and squeezed it. "Ilana Truffaut." The flash began. "Jennifer Burton." The flash continued. Tears were starting to run down her face. "Katie O'Connell." The flash intensified. "Rebecca Franco." Chuck shook his head, and she saw him wince. She leaned forward and whispered her real name into his ear. She held him as the flash accessed one more file and it ended. She was openly crying against him.

She was waiting for him to leave, to push her off of him. She was waiting for the disgust to envelope him. What she wasn't expecting was his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. "It wasn't right what they did to you," he said softly. The tears from her intensified. "You know I told you your past didn't affect the way I felt about you, I was wrong." Sarah stiffened and was ready for this to be over. He was leaving, and she couldn't blame him. Why did she think someone this good could be okay with all of this? She felt his finger cup gently under her chin, lifting her head to gaze into her eyes. "I didn't know I could love you more, but I do."

"What?" she asked, in a near whisper, disbelief filling her voice.

"Sarah…wait, is that what you want me to call you?" She nodded. "Sarah, you've lived a life of everyone telling you what to do, adults, bosses, everyone in your life manipulating you. And yet, you've found me, and gone above and beyond to keep me safe. You could have thrown me in a bunker. Your heart is so amazing, that they couldn't break it. You had to keep it safe from them and you did. You care about me and by all rights you shouldn't be able to. I love you. Not the spy, not the conartist, not all the different identities, but you. The amazing, incredible woman that you are."

Sarah just stared at him, tears streaming from her face. "I love you, Chuck. I don't know how to do this, but I'm counting on you to help me, because living without you isn't an option any longer." She reached up, and gently pulled his head down. There lips met and while it wasn't as passionate as the kiss in front of the not-bomb, there was a promise in it, of forever, even if neither one had a clue how to get there.

"So we're just two people who met at work, and fell in love," Chuck replied grinning. "And it just so happens my kickass girlfriend protects me on a daily basis."

"You know I'd protect you even if you weren't the Intersect, right?"

"I'm starting to realize," he said, grinning. He bent his head down, and rubbed his nose against her, making her giggle and cuddle up into him. "Thank you for my Christmas present." She gave him a confused look. "All I wanted for Christmas was you."

"God," she said, rolling her eyes. "That is so cheesy." Chuck shrugged, and then let out a huge yawn. "Bored of me already, Bartowski?"

"I'm freaking exhausted," he admitted.

"Give me a second and I'll carry you to bed, all that crying has worn me out," she replied. A few moments later she was asleep. Chuck stroked her hair as he drifted off. The two slept on the couch, blanketed in the fact they were together, and God help anyone that tried to stop them from being so.

* * *

A/N: *checks fluff level* PERFECT! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed! Take care, til next time!

DC


	7. Ch 7, Sleigh Ride

A/N: As Steampunk Chuckster would so eloquently put when she would send me a chapter of Dive to look over…. "Hold on to your butt". I don't won't they very well. Fluffyness incoming! Ch 7, Sleigh Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but if I did I don't think he'd mind

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes, hearing a low voice talking to someone. The voice was full of joy, and it was spilling over onto her. She smiled as she stretched out on the couch and saw the sunlight peak through the windows. Chuck had somehow managed to get up without waking her, which was a pretty good trick considering she had slept on his shoulder all night. It dawned on her that probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to let her do after he had hit the tree chest first. She headed into the kitchen, but stopped as she smelled those delightful chocolate croissants. He was going to spoil her. Wait, how did he get them?

"Thanks, Casey," Chuck said into his cell. "I'm sorry my ladyfeelings are nauseating you." He held the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "I don't think you'll make Santa's Nice List with that one."

"Is it a good idea to be antagonizing Casey this early?" Sarah asked, coming up behind him, and wrapping her arms around Chuck's waist, lightly resting her chin on his shoulder. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. She felt him swallow hard. She grinned and kissed a little lower,closer to his ear. She felt him shudder. She kissed his neck and giggled as he spun and she found herself seated in his lap.

"Who's antagonizing whom?" Chuck asked, his eyes sparkling.

Sarah gave him the most innocent look in the world. "Am I antagonizing you, Chuck?"

"Dear lord, woman, I have this whole day planned out for us to draw out HG and you are severely affecting my concentration."

Sarah grinned at him. "HG?"

"Hans is too close to Han, Han makes me think of Chewie, Chewie makes me think of Morgan, and it's Christmas Eve and I miss my little buddy," Chuck admitted.

"I didn't even notice the date," Sarah admitted sheepishly. "I hope it's okay I didn't get you anything."

"You did too," Chuck said pulling away. "You told me you love me, what more could I ask for than that?" She leaned in for a kiss, gripping his shirt, but pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I've got morning breath," she admitted.

"Could care less," Chuck began but then he saw the look on her face. "However, you do, so go hit your bathroom, I'll hit mine for all we need to do to face the day, and we'll meet back and have breakfast."

"Chuck," she said shyly. "I want the one upstairs to be our bathroom."

Chuck swallowed. "Tonight?" he said, air not working in his lungs. She traced a lazy pattern over his shirt with her finger. "Just, we need today to…I mean…"

"You've made plans?" she asked. He nodded. "You have surprises?" He nodded again. "Spies hate surprises, Chuck."

"But this spy loves her boyfriend," he managed to squeak out.

She eyed him. "You're right," she said, giving him a peck on the nose, getting off his lap and heading upstairs. "In all respect to the first one, this may be the best Christmas ever," he muttered to himself.

-ooooo-

Sarah came downstairs a little while later and found a note on the table that said "Eat Me" in small letters it also said "will not make you grow or shrink in height". She took the croissant and bit into it, melting a little. He coat and other winter gear were on the table beside the food and after she finished eating she bundled up and headed outside. She followed Chuck's footsteps around the corner of the chalet. "Okay, Chuck, what's the big….sur..prise…." She was stunned to see a real life horse-drawn sleigh, and Chuck grinning at her.

"Have you ever had a sleigh ride, Sarah Walker?" She shook her head, stunned. "Today is when Christmas is celebrated in Sweden, but when I told this good man of our plight he has agreed to take us on a sleigh ride while our chalet is prepared."

"Prepared?"

"Trust me, Sarah," he said softly.

She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "With my life." He helped her into the sleigh and it took off, over the countryside. Sarah looked on in amazement as they passed different homes of families together celebrating Christmas. "So you said Christmas is celebrated today. When?"

"Oh, well, you see, it depends, and from what I understand where you come down on this has been known to lead to divorce in this country." She turned to him wide-eyed. "I'm not making this up. It appears since 1959, every year at 3 PM, a Disney Christmas Special featuring Kalle Anka is shown."

"Kalle Anka?" Sarah asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Donald Duck," Chuck replied. Sarah burst out laughing. "Apparently some families open presents before the show and some after, so I need to know Sarah, because this sets a huge precedent for all Christmases we spend in Sweden going forward. When do we open presents?" He had a serious look on his face and then very quietly began to whisper. "Please say after. Please say after."

She put her finger to the side of her mouth like she was in thought, grinning the entire time. "How do you feel about after?"

"Well," Chuck deadpanned as seriously as he could. "If that's what you want." The two laughed, and snuggled into each other as the sleigh brought them back to the chalet. Chuck thanked the man and they made their way inside.

Sarah walked in and her eyes got huge. The table was set for lunch, a Christmas Tree had been put up, and decorations adorned the entire chalet.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you do for Christmas and I know what Ellie and I do, but this is the best I could come up with on short notice," Chuck said quietly, standing behind her. She spun, tears in her eyes. "I hope it's okay."

"It's perfect, Chuck, just like you." She wrapped her arms around him and for the first time in her life she thought she was going to enjoy Christmas.

-ooooo-

"Donald Duck on Christmas Eve on TV," Sarah said, as the episode ended. "That's a little weird."

"Ellie and I have Twilight Zone Marathons," Chuck admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

"Am I invited?" Sarah asked.

Chuck beamed at her. "As long as you want to come," he answered. He gave her a look, got up, and got something under the tree. He cleared his voice. "In Sweden, the tradition is to have a little poem go with the present." Chuck looked down at it. "I didn't have a lot of time to come up with one, but…." He handed her the gift.

Sarah took it, and pulled back the tag. "I know you've said you've never had a real family," she read. "Alway know that you're a part of ours."

"It didn't rhyme," Chuck muttered, making her look up. He shrugged. "And I have no idea about a haiku so-"

"Chuck, it's fine," she said with an appreciative smile. She tore off the paper, and looked at the box and then at Chuck. She opened the box, and gasped at the charm bracelet inside.

"It was my mother's," Chuck said softly. "Apparently there has been a whole thing about getting us together and Ellie was in on it, and she brought this, just in case we needed it. I know my parents aren't the best role models-"

"Chuck," she said, giving him an exasperated look. "Shut up and put my charm bracelet on my wrist," she said, holding out her hand. He came over and put the bracelet on.

"It should really help in selling the cover," he said, grinning.

She gave him a look. "Charles Irving Bartowski," she said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Eep," he squealed.

"I don't give one good damn about the cover, this had better be for me!"

"It is, Sarah, it is!"

"Good," she said, sitting back on the couch, and patting the cushion beside him. He sat down beside her. "Now, the mission, that's tomorrow. For the first time in my CIA career, I'm going to enjoy Christmas."

"Good," Chuck began. He stopped when she gently laid a finger on his lips.

"It's time for me to give you my gift, Chuck." She looked nervous. "Oh, poem first, right?"

"You don't…" he began but saw the look on her face. "Right, poem."

"My gift to you is not in a box, my gift to you is not a fox."

"You would have to rhyme yours," Chuck muttered.

"My gift to you is the truth you deserve, my gift to you is something I hope you preserve."

"Seriously, why couldn't I have rhymed," he said grinning. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder for a second. "I mean that was pretty impressive, freestyle and all."

She sat back up and faced him. "Some time ago, I walked into a Buy More with a fake broken phone. What was broken, was me. You thought you were fixing my phone, but that day you began fixing something else, you began to fix me, Chuck. I didn't believe I deserved anything good in life, I didn't believe I deserved love. But if all that wasn't enough, Agent Sarah Walker, never fell for an asset. Agent Sarah Walker was in control of everything, and then you dropped that damn phone from your ear, and it was the perfect analogy for my life, and my control. I fell for you Chuck. Somewhere between telling the little girl that tall girls are real ballerinas and disarming a bomb with a porn virus, I fell in love and I didn't know what to do. You treated me like a real person, and I can't remember the last time anyone did. Chuck I love you, and my gift to you is my heart. The thing is though, you've had it since we met, I've just finally accepted that you have it."

"You have mine," Chuck said softly, tears in his eyes. Sarah had begun crying halfway through speaking and she was trying to wipe the tears. Chuck reached up and wiped away her tears. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Chuck," she said softly. She raised up on her knees and leaned in to kiss him. She swung a leg over him and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around him, gently. "Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he insisted, making her giggle. She gently let her weight rest against him to make sure he was okay, and the kissing began in earnest.

She pulled away. "I think it's time for bed," she said with a smirk.

"I'm not tired," he replied, his mind firing on about a quarter of its cylinders. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he replied, then he thought about it. "OH" He swallowed. "Sarah, are you sure?"

"Chuck, not only am I sure, but I am sure if you don't pass this test, I will kidnap you away from the CIA and NSA take you to a deserted island and…" she trailed off.

"Protect me nightly?" he asked, doing the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

She raised one of her own in reply. "Possibly daily as well."

"Who's ya momma!"

"Come on, Chuck," she said sultrily as she took his hand, helping him off the couch. They went upstairs together, both of them nervous, but not. "Sit," she said as they entered the bedroom. He went and sat on the bed, and she straddled his lap, helping him remove his shirt. She ran her fingers lightly over the bruising and he hissed a breath. "Am I hurting you?" she asked, concerned. She looked into his eyes, and nervous Chuck was gone, the Chuck who remained…he made parts of her race and burn with desire.

"No," he said, putting his hand over hers, and tracing his fingers over the back of her hand, making her hiss.

"Chuuuck," she said warningly.

"Saraaaaah," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"I normally don't like smirkers." He smirked harder. "But for you I'll make an exception."

"Lucky me," Chuck replied. "Sarah, I need to say this. I love you, thank you for trusting me, trusting us."

"Thank you for not giving up on us," Sarah said, gently pushing him down. "Now quiet….On second thought, don't worry about it. If they've still got bugs, it serves them right."

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck replied. "I hope Santa doesn't interrupt us."

"I'm about to be very naughty, Chuck. I have a feeling he's going to close his eyes and skip us."

"Best. Christmas. Ever!"

* * *

A/N: EDC approves. You guys okay? Come on back next time for Chapter 8, Ghost of Christmas Present. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Til next time

DC


	8. Ch 8, Ghost of Christmas Present

A/N: *scratches back of head embarrased* You ever look up strange Christmas traditions and read something so awesome that you don't pay attention that it's in a different country? Asking for….me. If you didn't catch it, I put in Swedish Christmas traditions in a fic where they're in Switzerland. In my defense, the poems got in my head and I couldn't see past them so…..muh bad. But it's fiction and in Switzerland in Chuck world they celebrate with some Swedish customs. In all seriousness, it was a mistake, I hope no one is offended. Sorry for the delay in this…life.

Now, are we fluffy enough? Good. Let's begin to bring it home. This chapter is very Sarah-centric Ch 8, The Ghost of Christmas Present.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and my googling skills are questionable at best.

* * *

Chuck woke, but refused to open his eyes. Last night….was impossible. It couldn't have been true. All those months of hoping she'd just let him in to her life, about something, anything, and now…now she had given him her heart. She told him she loved him. What did that mean for them? If it was true… because it was a dream, it had to be.

"If you don't open your eyes you're gonna miss Christmas," he heard her say into his ear.

"Did Santa bring me what I wanted?" he retorted, still not opening his eyes.

"Well, he didn't didnt bring me my clothes, that's for sure," Sarah quipped.

Oh..OH. Perhaps it all did happen after all. "You're gonna think I'm stupid," he began.

"Not possible," Sarah replied. "But if you're worried last night was a dream, I'll compare mine to yours, okay?" Chuck nodded. "We're together, Chuck." His eyes sprang open and she was peering at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "Now here's the problem with that."

"There's a problem with us being together?"

"Yeah, I'm greedy, Chuck. You've got to pass that test, I need you to pass it, because if you don't….they're not splitting us up, no matter what."

"So it's like that, huh?" he said, grinning.

"It's exactly like that, Chuck," she replied, and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and looked almost shy. "Chuck, do you think Ellie and Awesome are watching their marathon?"

"Oh yeah," Chuck replied grinning at her. "In their PJs."

"Think we can find some and join them, I wanna try this whole Christmas thing, your way."

"Sarah Walker, are you heart warmed?"

She looked at him through her lashes. "Chuck, you have to ask?" she asked as sultry as possible.

"I'm not sure whether to jump out of bed and get dressed as fast as possible or to stay here."

"Get dressed, we have two weeks and then the rest of our lives together," she said softly.

"So it's like that?" he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah, exactly like that," she replied.

-ooooo-

Sarah was laughing at Chuck and Ellie's antics a few hours later. Chuck was right, she was absolutely heartwarmed. She didn't know what was going to happen when she got back to LA, but she knew she was going to be with Chuck. Should she stay with him, him with her, continue to live apart but spend the night? She didn't know and she had no idea how to figure it out, but she would. She promised herself she would.

"A penny for your thoughts, m'dear," Roan said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm just trying to figure things out," she admitted. He followed her gaze to the Bartowskis and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head toward them. "Are we made for their world?"

"That's a good question," Roan admitted. "If it wasn't for us and some of the terrible things we have to do, they wouldn't have the life they live, so at what point have we done such things we aren't allowed to enjoy that life?"

"Chuck says it doesn't matter about my past, and that he loves me more for it," Sarah replied, sipping cocoa.

Roan smiled at her. "Of course he does," he replied. Sarah gave him a look. He shook his head. "It's the truth. Charles is a rare breed, Sarah. He sees what's in here," he said, gesturing to his own heart with his fingers cupped, touching his chest. "Everything outward, it means nothing. Don't get me wrong, you leave him breathless with your physical beauty." Sarah grinned at that. "But he doesn't care. He sees you. He sees beneath the aliases, beneath the persona you had to create to do this job." Her eyes filled with tears. "He sees through all of that and sees where you have hidden your soul." Roan smiled at her. "And he loves it." He reached into his coat, pulled out a letter, and handed it too her. "Read it alone," he said, patting her on the knee. "Merry Christmas." He got up and she slid it into the pile of presents Ellie had gotten her. Chuck smiled at her, and she understood why he loved Christmas so.

-ooooo-

It was late, or early, depending on your point of view. She had been happily nestled in bed with Chuck, but now, now it was time to see what Roan had given her. Christmas day was over, but it would never be over for her. She had told Chuck the truth. She was greedy. She wanted this…Christmas, the heartwarming, she wanted it daily, but since it only came around once a year, she would settle for it, but she would settle for nothing less. She didn't know how she had never experienced this feeling before.

They had watched Scrooged that evening, just her and Chuck back at the chalet. She had never seen it before, but she understood Bill Murray's character. She had the Christmas spirit, and when you have it, you want more of it, because you're greedy for it. She was greedy for every Bartowski Christmas she could get, and silly birthday parties, Mother's Day in the fall, and dear God they had to have a good Thanksgiving. They just had to have a better one than the one they had, and they would. The two of them, and his family. She was okay with that.

Ellie had pulled her aside earlier and told her she was part of the family and she was so proud of her. They did have to have a long talk when they got back. It would be a girls night and Mojitos might be involved. Sarah didn't have the heart to tell Ellie she couldn't have Mojitos because bad things happened to her when she drank them.

She had a smile on her face when she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. She read it for a second, and then did a double take. She placed a hand to her mouth to keep from gasping. She thought about the implications of this. Everything would change…or would it? She turned and looked at the sleeping form in the bed. She glanced back at the paper, folded it up, and hid the envelope in her luggage. She needed to think….and talk to Roan. What was he playing? What was Beckman playing? What was Graham playing? This was no game in her mind. This was her life, and it was about time she took control of it. She decided she would. The first thing she was going to do in this new life she controlled was to snuggle with Chuck. She got up, and went and crawled back into bed with him.

-ooooo-

A phone rudely interrupted her sleep. "Hello," she heard Chuck's morning voice answer the phone. She liked the sound of that voice. She thought she could get used to that every day for the rest of her life. She needed to talk to Roan.

"Put some pants on," she heard Casey growl.

"I wonder what will happen if I don't," he mussed out loud.

"Do you really want to find out?" Sarah asked. Chuck scrambled out of bed. Sarah made her way down a little later after her shower and found Chuck sequestered in the kitchen, Casey blocking the door. "Can I get breakfast?"

"Not in there you can't," Casey replied. "Don't need you distracting him. Go eat breakfast with your grandfather." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Thank him for encouraging me to give you a private chalet to give the nerd the guts to propose." He handed her a box.

She opened it up and looked at it. "Really, Casey? I didn't know you felt that way about me." He barked a laugh. She slid the ring on. "Think 'Hans' will push now that he sees this?"

"It about guarantees he approaches Chuck," Casey replied. "Is he ready?"

"Willing and able," she smirked.

"Oh, gawd, Walker! The nerd has rubbed off on you." She bounced her eyebrows, and Casey shuddered. "I need brain bleach now. Get!"

Sarah left and made her way into the village. She was pretty sure where she'd find Roan. When she arrived, a mug of hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant were waiting for her.

"Lovely ring," Roan said with a grin.

"Is what you gave me, an assignment, an order off the books?" Sarah asked, a bit more harshly than she intended.

Roan leaned back, amused. "I see, no good morning?" Sarah stared at him. "Agent Walker, you. Are. Smitten."

"Hell no, I'm not smitten," she replied. She sighed. "I'm in love, Roan, and it's taken me some time to admit it."

"Good." Roan had a pleased look on his face. "The fact you can admit it makes this so much easier."

"Roan, lots of people in love don't get….and even those that do don't necessarily love each other."

"The word is married, Sarah," Roan said watching her flinch. "Diane has a plan, it is a serviceable plan, but it has holes. Problems. You know the things Graham could do to you."

"But I'm assigned to Chuck," Sarah retorted.

"You know Langston Graham, Sarah," Roan repeated. "Do you think he wants his enforcer to lose her edge?" Sarah sat there, thinking. "Sarah, one day, he will make another Intersect. What do you think he will do with Charles?"

Sarah thought for a second and then lifted her eyes, starting into Roan's. Roan nodded. "If he tries I'll kill him myself."

"Sarah, you can protect him by doing this," Roan said gently. "Langston could make you do missions on the side. Charles…Charles loves you, and trusts you, but we both know…" he trailed off.

She knew exactly what he meant. Seduction missions left and right that would strain any relationship. Running her ragged, leaving her no time for them. Graham could do it, and would do it.

"Graham thinks Charles dulls his enforcer, and he does," Roan said gently. "But what Charles also does is bring out the best agent you can be. I saw what you wanted yesterday. I understand what you want, more than anyone. I never…took that chance. I'm not sure how it would have been received at the time. I think we both know that Charles would be willing."

"Roan, I can't marry him," Sarah said softly.

"You can't marry him or you can't marry him because you think you're only doing this to protect him and not for the right reasons?" Roan asked.

Sarah looked away for a moment. "I don't know how to be a wife," she admitted. There, she had said it. Her biggest fear was out in the open. Roan could understand that.

He sat back and laughed. "Sarah Walker, do you think Charles Bartowski wants you to be a housewife?" She looked at him. "He loves you, the woman that you are. He doesn't need a 'kept' woman or some other crazy belief others have. He wants you to be happy. Are you happy with him?"

"More than I knew was possible," she admitted. "He'll want me to quit spying."

"But don't you want to quit spying, Sarah? Don't you want a house, the children, the American Dream? Don't you want that life? So tell me Sarah Walker, are you really scared of Charles marrying you because of a mission or are you scared of living life for the first time in your entire life."

She sat there quietly for a second and then she looked him in the eye. "Does General Beckman know about this?" she asked softly.

Roan cleared his throat. "No, and let's just say it's best for all parties involved that she doesn't." Sarah nodded. "We've been watched by Mr. Gruber and he has eyed your ring numerous times. I think it's best you get back to the chalet."

She gave him a big smile, stood, and hugged him. "Thank you Grandpa," she said loudly.

"I don't know if all that was necessary," he said softly. She stifled a giggle and left. Hans followed her, discreetly. Roan pulled out his phone and made a call. "Mary, Merry Christmas," he said, a smile on his face. "Oh, the plan is going swimmingly."

-ooooo-

"Jenny," Hans called out to Sarah. Sarah ignored him and kept walking. He caught up to her and grabbed her elbow. She spun and it was all she could do not to clobber him.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

"Money," he replied. "Or I tell him everything."

She smiled, confidently. "He knows it all. So go right ahead."

"I'm not bluffing, Jenny," he said walking off. "I'm not bluffing. I want my money."

Sarah watched him go. A part of her felt like it was her old life walking away. She made a decision. It was time to head toward her new life. She hurried back to the chalet to report the confrontation.

* * *

A/N: Less fluff, more stuff. Hey, it rhymes…like a poem you get before you open a Swedish Christmas present. *hangs head in shame* Come on back next time, when hopefully I'll figure out a chapter title by then. See you soon. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed.

DC


	9. Ch 9, Policy 9-5-8a

A/N: This is usually where I give you some funny story, but today, it's not. Here's the truth. I have degenerative back something something blahblahblah. What that means, I'm having to work really hard just to try and get back to normal, to the point I'm physically and mentally exhausted. What does this mean? I don't know how often going forward I can post like I have.

Over the past year I have prided myself in getting something out fairly consistently to make people smile. So, let me say, I'm sorry, for the foreseeable future that's not going to happen. Right now, I'm not right. I'm doing all I can to get out 2k word chapters and I'm off for winter break right now. My mind is tired, and bummed that I'm in this shape. Who knows, in a few weeks I may be back to normal. I may not. I just want to thank you all for reading over the past year, and to stress, I'm not retiring, but my updates are really gonna slow. Also, I am GOING to try, but I cannot promise this fic will be done by Christmas.

Okay, enough of that. We need a little fluff. There's a little here, but an idea came to me while working on this that I have been leading up to, and I'm quite excited to share. So without any further ado, Ch 9, Policy 9-5-8a…you do remember that policy right? Did any of you google it? Hehehehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or apparently parts of my back any longer.

* * *

Sarah returned to the chalet, and entered through the kitchen. She looked through the doorway and saw Chuck sitting on the couch, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Hey, Sarah," he drawled. He had a look of confidence about him that was just….sexy.

"Passed it, huh?" Sarah asked Casey. Casey glared at Chuck.

"He told me one of the questions was wrong," Casey admitted.

"What?" Sarah asked, laughing.

"I didn't understand it, but he wrote it down and had me give it to Beckman," Casey muttered.

"So he's NSA?" Sarah asked.

Casey looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, Sarah, you're no longer breaking CIA rules."

"What do you mean, Beckman gave us a pass, she gave us a NSA Policy 9-5-8a," Sarah replied.

"Actually, a NSA Policy 9-5-8a states, Official Government owned and leased vehicles must be registered with the CTC. These vehicles may park with a valid CTC Government Vehicle Permit or Government License plate in reserved parking areas specifically posted "Official Government Vehicle Parking Only," Chuck said. Sarah turned pale.

Casey looked at Chuck, impressed. "Did you get a hold of a manual?"

"It's the government, Casey," Chuck replied. "I used the internet. Did you get the forms you needed for the surveillance van?"

"Wait a minute," Sarah said softly.

"The Major will have them when he gets back to Echo Park," Beckman answered. She had been seated in the living room with everyone else but she now joined Chuck and the team in the kitchen.

"Wait a minute," Sarah said again.

"Won't having that tag on the surveillance van make it, oh, I don't know, more noticeable?" Chuck asked.

"Numbnuts, you take it down when surveying, only when you park it in a government spot do you need it," Casey retorted.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sarah yelled. She was near hyperventilation. "Are you telling me you tricked me?"

"I would say conned," Chuck replied. He shrank back a little from the glare she gave him. "Babe, they never said what we were doing was approved by the CIA, in fact, the General specifically said we needed to be away from cameras."

"And you knew?!"

"Now wait," Chuck said, with his hands up. Everyone else came into the kitchen to see Chuck survive his first fight. Ellie was bitting her lip to keep herself from laughing. "I did say you were about as skittish as a newborn deer."

Sarah stared at him, and then at Beckman. "What is going on?"

The door opened and Roan came inside, nodding to everyone. Beckman looked Sarah directly in the eye. "Graham has an agenda and he doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets his way," Diane said. Sarah caught Roan's eyes and now knew exactly why he had given her the packet he had earlier. "You three are a remarkable team."

"General, will this keep us safe, me being NSA?" Chuck asked. Roan lifted his eyebrows and grinned.

"Perhaps we should ALL have this discussion in the living room where we can at least be comfortable," Ellie said. They all went to the living room, Sarah pulling Chuck down beside him, holding his hand. She was beginning to think her having a choice on what to do was being taken away from her. She would protect Chuck, however she had to.

"Chuck, Graham is building a new Intersect and when it comes online…" she looked over to Roan, who nodded. "Graham believes the Intersect needs to go in a spy, but it's not built for a spy. Not a traditional one at least."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Charles," Roan began, getting a sharp look from Beckman. "The Intersect was made for you. To be a teaching tool, but after 9/11…shortcuts were taken. The greater good became more important, and the worries about what was best for private citizens were thrown out the window, which is the irony."

"Like all inventions, it was militarized," Chuck said.

Sarah was watching Roan and Beckman. They knew something they weren't sharing. "Whatever it is, he deserves to know." She felt all eyes on her, but she didn't care. "Since day one, he's been in the dark with this, and everyone keeps underestimating him. I did at first, Casey did," Casey grunted in approval. "The only ones who believed in him were his friends and family."

"No, that's not true either," Beckman said, looking down. "Some of them didn't."

"What do you know?" Chuck asked.

"It is easier to show you," Roan replied. "But Charles, this genie cannot go back into the bottle."

Chuck sat there for a moment, and felt Sarah's fingers intertwine with his. "I'm here, Chuck, whatever you think."

He looked over at Ellie. "Chuck, we've been through everything, what's one more?"

"I found out something about Stanford I really need to tell you," Chuck replied.

She smiled at him. "I know…we know," she said, smiling at Devon. "We never doubted you."

"I know," Chuck said, and turned to Beckman and Roan.

"We have, however," Roan said. Beckman looked at Roan, with a look of regret. "But never again, that I promise you."

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand. "I'm ready, tell me."

Roan and Beckman shared a look, and Roan nodded to her. Bekcman turned to Chuck. "Orion and the Frost Queen," Beckman said.

"Aces, Charles," Roan added.

Chuck wanted to reply but a flash began that was…different. It was like the Intersect was opening up and he realized he was seeing the operating system. There was something there called the governor, and unlike other times, the schematics stayed with him, but two files opened in his head. He gasped at what they contained. Sarah had grabbed his bicep with both hands in support but Chuck didn't notice her. The flash was smoother than most. There was a website, a way to contact Orion and his identity. There was a long file on Frost, and who she really was but most importantly, there was a note in the Intersect from both of them, hoping he'd never receive it, but fearful he would because he was the one person that could handle it.

Other files opened, something about a cypher and how it activated a bomb, Graham's past and the brother he lost to Fulcrum. Orion mused that this was his driving ambition and he would do anything to get revenge. There was even a file on Devon and how he was almost recruited by the CIA but wasn't because he really wasn't good at keeping secrets.

Another file opened in his mind on Agent Frost, and her handler, and his eyes grew wide. The flash stopped and Chuck's eyes were locked with Roan's. Roan had a roguish grin on his face. Chuck thought he'd be disoriented from that flash, but he found he wasn't. He hopped up, to the shock of everyone, but Roan, and picked up the file he and Sarah had been studying on Hans.

"And I quote, 'Hans enjoys splitting couples, and the more together the two seem to be, the more he pushes. I believe with the right couple Hans could make mistakes.'" Chuck turned to Roan.

Roan sat there, the amused grin remaining on his face. "You knew this guy, you didn't add the picture to the file on purpose." Diane turned to Roan, irritated, but not surprised. "You knew I'd flash. You wanted me to flash, but not on Hans."

"Go on," Roan said. "You're so close."

"You were a handler," Chuck began, putting the pieces together. "Your contact went overseas to try and bring home a lost asset." Roan nodded. "Justin Sullivan is the key to this." Roan grinned. "Agent Mary Frost put you onto the trail of Hans to find Justin." Roan nodded. Chuck blinked, remembering something else. He turned to Beckman. "The cypher is a fake, all it will do is cause the preplanted bombs in the Intersect Room to ignite."

"You know about the Intersect Room?" Beckman asked, taken aback.

"I do now," Chuck said. "I'm also going to need some tools to build a watch looking thing to keep the Intersect from overheating."

"Chuck, what happened?" Ellie asked. Chuck looked at Roan and Beckman who nodded.

"Ellie, we're a family of spies," Chuck began. "A long time ago a CIA agent fell in love with her asset, one Stephen Bartowski. This agent, codenamed the Frost Queen, married, had two children and left them, to try and correct their biggest mistake, the loss of an asset known as Hartley Winterbottom."

"You've got to be kidding," Ellie replied.

"Oh, it gets worse, Devon was nearly recruited for the CIA," Chuck told her.

Casey grunted. "He'd have no problem with the physical part."

"They didn't because they deemed, he couldn't keep a secret from his girlfriend and he would be assigned to protect her," Chuck said grinning.

Devon looked at Ellie who had a tight smile on her face. "I mean, he's right," Devon admitted. Ellie rubbed his shoulder.

"Wait, are you saying your mom's CIA handler was…" Sarah turned to look at Roan.

"Chuck and Ellie's godfather," Roan admitted.

"And I'm your godmother," Beckman added.

"Oh my God, that's how I recognized you," Ellie said.

Roan smiled at her. "After your father left, we decided to…keep a watch from a discrete distance. I've been working in LA as much as possible to keep an eye on you two." He turned to Chuck. "Your father gave both of us half of a code phrase needed to open up the Intersect. It is now…fully functional. It should operate more efficiently, cause less strain, and allow you to access file with ease." He took a deep breath and looked Chuck in the eye. "It's my fault about Stanford," Roan admitted. "Your father made me promise him you'd never get the Intersect, and that's where the situation was leading us. I got into Bryce's ear, helped him learn a few seduction skills he didn't previously know in exchange for…" Roan trailed off and spread his hands.

"Was he ever really my friend?" Chuck asked softly. Sarah squeezed his arm in support.

"Yes, Charles, it took everything in me to convince him what he was doing was right, and I used every trick I knew," Roan admitted. "Seduction can be used on the same sex, just not in a sexual manner…unless of course the subject is attracted to you."

"Please stop," Chuck begged. Roan just grinned. "So what you've done is keep me as safe as possible, but there's no guarantee."

"There's not one person in this room that's gonna let that son of a bitch Graham put a bullet in you or put you in a bunker," Casey said. Chuck turned to him and nodded a thanks. Casey returned the nod.

Sarah smiled. That was the equivalent of a hug by Casey. "And, now that you've added pet names to the mix," Sarah began, making Chuck jerk his head around realizing he had used one earlier. "There's no way I'm letting Graham split us."

"Well if I'd of known that was all it took I would done it months ago," Chuck replied.

"No you wouldn't," Roan said, a grin covering his face. "Charles, you could give a master course in how to seduce someone without even trying. Everything you have done with the once Ice Queen you have done with the intent of melting her heart until she couldn't stop herself from loving you."

"He's right, Chuck," Sarah admitted. "However, if we need to find this Justin, you're about to have your chance." He gave her a look. "Hans approached me, telling me he was telling you all if I didn't give him money."

"So, I'm on," Chuck replied. "Good, I know just what to do."

"And what's that, Charles?" Roan asked.

"I'm gonna do exactly what you suggested. I'm going to tell him I'm in love with her, and I know everything, and there's nothing he can do to split us," Chuck replied.

"Don't forget to tell him you proposed to me," Sarah added.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend, I have no ring," Chuck replied, grinning at her. A hand came down between them holding a box. Chuck looked up at Ellie who was about to explode. "Is this?"

"It's mom's," she said softly. "Knowing the mission I thought it might bring authenticity."

Chuck eyed her questionably, but took it. He looked at Sarah, who swallowed, and nodded. Chuck took the ring out and slid it on her finger. Sarah saw the smirk on Roan's face. She looked back at Chuck. She knew deep down he was never getting that ring back, the question was did he know.

"Aces, Charles," Roan said softly. "Aces."

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh. The Fluff. Reviews and PMs are always welcome

DC


	10. Ch 10, Yippi Ki Yay

A/N: You guys…*blushes* Thank you all for the well wishes. I'm working hard. Three more to go, and some of you really want some violence…ya'll may need some counseling, but I'm in a giving mood. It's Christmas, it's Hans Gruber…Ch 10, Yippi Ki Yay. BTW, I never meant to imply that Stephen is dead, he's not. He's alive and …well may be too strong a term for him…He's Stephen…he's always been a bit scatterbrained. BTW, part of this chapter is MySongStory's fault for reminding me of ne71 and the team-up of Doc and Nick and what may be the funniest fic on this site, Chuck vs the Lockdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and Bruce Willis is wrong.

* * *

"Earwig," Sarah said, holding it up to him. Chuck put it in his ear and moved his hand so she could look at it. "Good," she chirped.

"Are you okay, with me being a NSA operative?" Chuck asked, nervous.

"I guess," Sarah shrugged. "Are you okay with all you've learned about your parents?"

"I guess," Chuck replied, mocking her shrug.

She batted him on the shoulder, grinning. "You're not as cute as me when I do it."

"Don't I know it," he drawled. "Uh, Sarah, about Ellie and that ring, when I put it on you….you know what-"

"Chuck," she said softly, cutting in. "You're not getting that ring back."

"Oh, that's a good idea, you should give it straight to Ellie, there's a good chance I could lose it," Chuck replied.

"Chuck," she was staring in his eyes. "I'm keeping the ring."

"Sarah, that's an engagement ring," Chuck replied. She stared at him. "Uh…." Why were his palms so sweaty? Was it him or had someone turned up the heat in the chalet? "Uh."

"Listen, we need to talk, but I meant it before when I said my heart is yours. I meant it when I said you're my today and my tomorrow. Chuck, I don't know how to do this, I know that, but I also know that I want to figure it out with you."

"Sarah…why the rush?" he asked.

She swallowed. "I'm not sure you being an agent in the NSA is enough to keep Graham from messing with us. I love you, don't mistake that, and I want to be with you, but I need to protect you."

"I get it," he said, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Chuck," she began.

"Let's go you two, he's at the cafe!" Casey yelled.

"This isn't over," she said, pointing at him.

"I'm aware," Chuck replied, and walked past her. Sarah stood there, stunned. She had screwed it up. She wanted to be with him. It scared the hell out of her, but she wanted this more than anything and now…now she had worded it the worst way possible. She didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know if it was possible to be fixed.

-ooooo-

Chuck went into the cafe, and noticed Hans spot him. He went over and ordered his food, and sat, his back away from Hans. Chuck was stewing. It was bad enough the NSA and CIA kept them apart for so long, but now they were forcing him to marry her. She loved him, he knew that, and he loved her, but he was tired of the federal government always getting involved in his love live. God, the next thing you know Jill would be a Fulcrum spy. The new type of flash began, and sure enough she was.

"Casey, my ex-girlfriend, Jill is a Fulcrum spy," he muttered into his watch.

"How the hell does he know about Fulcrum?" Diane asked.

"Why is he thinking about Jill?" he heard Sarah ask.

"All of you shut up!" Casey growled. "Copy that, Chuck, anything else we should know about?"

"Graham's brother was killed by Fulcrum and that's what drives him," Chuck added.

"Ah, that explains so much," Roan said.

"Why is he thinking about Jill?" Sarah growled.

"Bartowski, for the love of Christ, do something," Casey nearly pleaded.

"Hans," Chuck said, noticing him approach. "Has anyone yet figured out you using that name?"

"Nope," Hans replied as he slid into the seat across from Chuck. "And they wouldn't have if Jenny hadn't shown up and screwed everything up." He paused. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Well, STANLEY," Chuck retorted. Hans glared at him. "Maybe you shouldn't be conning people."

"You know I warned her, but I am so going to enjoy this," Hans gloated. "She's a con artist, Charles."

"Former, reformed, see, we're engaged, and she told me everything, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change it."

"We had sex," Hans said smugly.

"That's not exactly what she called it," Chuck retorted.

"You're an idiot," Hans spat. "She's conning you. She never wanted to be married. She could never trust someone. Her father wanted to pair us up together but she refused because she wouldn't do that, regardless if it was for a job or not."

Chuck stared at him for a minute. "That the best you got?" Chuck asked, a warmth blooming in him. Sarah hated being fake married to Bryce, he knew that, but she wanted to be married to Chuck. Real married. Sarah Walker wouldn't do that just for protection. She did it because she loved him, and she trusted him.

"You're not good enough for her," Hans continued.

"She never threw a knife at me after sex," Chuck countered. He heard her giggle in his ear piece.

"That was a misunderstanding," Hans said, looking sheepish.

"You know you're lucky," Chuck goaded. "Today she would have introduced you to two of her friends." He heard her groan. "Punchy-One and Punchy-Two."

"She would never hit me, she loved it," Hans replied.

Chuck heard a commotion through his ear wig of people trying to stop Sarah and then he heard a door slam. "Abort, Bartowski! Abort! Walker is coming in hot!"

Chuck ignored him. "What do you say we take this outside?" Chuck asked calmly. Hans stood, and the look on his face dared Chuck to do the same. Chuck calmly went to the door and opened it to let Hans go first. "Hurry, Sarah," he muttered to himself.

They went behind the cafe and Chuck realized he had played his hand too quickly….or so he thought.

"Stanley," he heard her say as she marched toward him, more pissed off than a baptized cat.

"Jenny," Hans said, grinning, and then…then his face were turning the other way, blood flying, possibly with a tooth.

"That was Punchy One," Chuck said calmly.

"Jenny," Hans said, with no grin, and terror in his eyes. This fist caught him on the other cheek.

"That was Punchy Two," Chuck informed him.

"Jenny," he whimpered and then his eyes rolled back in his head as Chuck turned away wincing from the sickening sound. Stanley fell over.

"It's Sarah, I keep telling you," she said, glaring at his broken body on the ground.

Chuck leaned over the fallen body. "And that was her foot hitting the seven/ten split." He looked over at Sarah. "Have I told you how hot you are beating up creeps?"

"You always think I'm hot," Sarah replied bouncing a shoulder.

"But you're extra hot when you're kicking skeezy slimebucket's asses," Chuck said, grinning. He turned serious. "I'm really sorry, Sarah, I should have known you'd want to get married because of how you feel, not because of the job. I should have known it was your decision."

"How, Chuck?" she asked, honestly. "I've been so bad at telling you things, making you wonder, and I know what your mind does."

"But you do tell me," he countered. She tilted her head and looked at him. "Your actions tell me everything. Even sometimes when you tell me one thing, your actions tell me other things, but seriously, now that we're employees working together, that kinda crap can get you into trouble with HR."

"Everything?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yep," he answered.

"For the love of Christ you two, the comms are on," Casey muttered.

-ooooo-

She was lying in bed, snuggled against him, and found herself wanting to talk. What the hell had he done to her? She smirked at the internal answer to that.

"Chuck, I need you to know, I felt a little forced," she said softly.

"Wait, wha?" Chuck asked, half asleep.

"No, I'm sorry, that came out weird. The getting married thing, I kinda feel like I'm being forced and your being forced," she admitted.

"What do we do?" he asked, truly having no idea.

She sighed. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," he answered.

"I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't need a ring to do that, but I feel like you do." She raised up to look at him. "But, I do want to be married to you. You've yanked down every wall I've ever put up, and I don't know why I even bothered trying to put them up."

"Well, according to this," he said, pointing at his head. "Graham, and…" he trailed off.

"My dad," she said, nodding. "Love's for suckers."

"Man, he and your mom…" he trailed off. "You know what, that's their business, and I don't need to know, but it must have hurt them."

"It did," Sarah admitted. "I have no idea what happened, but…ugh. Chuck, just promise me we never quit talking, never quit fighting for each other."

"I can do that," Chuck replied. "As for the other, I leave it in your hands." Sarah lay against him, trying to decide what the best decision was as she drifted off.

-ooooo-

They were having breakfast as the door was opened and the group came filing in.

"Did you invite company over for breakfast, babe?" Chuck asked.

Sarah gave him a look. "No, dear," she replied, shaking her head at him.

"You two," Beckman growled. "Hans took off last night, he's cleared out. You beat him up and ruined his plans. Now we've lost him."

Casey was standing there not sure what to do. He knew where Hans was since he had managed to get a tracker on him, but if he told, it wouldn't save Chuck and Sarah, their feelings had gotten in the way.

"This is why we were leery of you two having a relationship," Beckman said, waving her arm at them. "Your feelings got involved."

Chuck stood up, surprising everyone. "With all do respect, General, you're full of shit." Casey's eyes got wide, and Roan grinned. "Your feelings is what got us here. You playing games with our lives instead of coming out and telling us the truth. It's been a powder keg of emotions here that has been threating to blow for weeks."

"Well done, Charles," Roan murmured. Beckman shot him a look. "He's right, Diane. We've not treated this like a professional op yet, and yet, I believe these two can still close the deal."

"How's that?" Chuck asked.

"Where are they?" Roan asked. "You two can figure it out." Chuck glanced at Sarah, and she shrugged and patted the seat next to her.

"Got a map?" Sarah asked. Casey pulled one out, tempted to point it out to her, but he didn't dare. She studied it for a minute and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. She turned to Roan. "You suspect Hans of laundering money for Volkoff's weapons through the blackmailing, correct?" Roan nodded. "I'll bet anything, they're here," she said pointing to the map.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"It's the name of my Dad's favorite con," Sarah grumbled.

-ooooo-

Sarah was quiet the entire ride, and Chuck didn't dare say anything. She was brooding and she wasn't sure why. Was it the engagement that may or may not be on? Was it her past with Stanley and now her dad? Was it leaving the chalet? Was it him being an agent? Did she need some space?

"You're thoughts are so loud their drowning out mine," she said with a grin. He chuckled silently. "We're good," she said. "That much I know. The rest…" she sighed. "I never thought all of this would find me halfway around the globe."

"Who would?" Chuck asked. "Any idea where to look? I mean it's a small country, but it would still take a lot to question 30 thousand people." Sarah gave him a look. She had an idea but she wasn't liking it. The look on her face ended the questions as they drove on.

-ooooo-

"Just Chuck," Sarah said to the group in the two vehicles. "If this doesn't work…"

"I have a few ideas," Casey said. Sarah nodded.

She took Chuck's hand and led him inside the pub. She prayed she was wrong but she saw him quickly, sitting in the back. She approached the table, and in German asked for two Rivellas.

The man turned to her with a crooked grin. "You must be workin' darlin'. You're the only person I know that refused to drink on the job."

"The fact I was also underage had something to do with it," Sarah replied. "It's Sarah if you're wondering."

"Only you could track me halfway around the world to a pub in Liechtenstein." The man looked at Sarah and then at Chuck. "Who's the schnook?"

"Your soon to be son-in-law," she replied, with a smirk.

He nearly choked on his drink. Chuck turned to Sarah, his eyes wide. "Saaaarah?"

"Chuck, meet your future father-in-law, Jack Burton."

Chuck looked at Sarah and then back to Jack. He reached out his hand. "Please to meet you." Jack looked at Chuck, then to Sarah, and then turned back to his table. "That went well," he mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Rivella is a fruity Swiss soft drink served in Liechtenstein. For those of you that don't know, it's a small country between Switzerland and Austria, about 62 square miles and a population of around 32,000 people. I don't know how they celebrate Christmas. *mutters something incoherently about googling* Come on back next time for Ch 11, Liechtenstein, and then for the finale, Ch 12, Ghost of Christmas Future. Before you leave the site today, do yourself a favor and go read Ch 3 of Chuck vs the Fight. Guys it will shake you to the core and then warm your heart knowing there's hope. It is so good and it's a freaking masterpiece. Also, stop by and see Zettel and give the man a hug. His (Mis) Education of Sarah Walker is superb, but it deep delves and he could use all the support on that one he can get. Until next time, reviews and PMs are always appreciated.

DC


	11. Ch, 11 Liechtenstein

A/N: Can you say schnook?

When I saw how close Liechtenstein was to Switzerland…I mean I had to, right? And if I had Liechtenstein, then I had to have Jack. I know, I know, too much fluff. Well it's Christmas and I'm gonna fluff. Nearing the end, are you heart-warmed? Is your diabetes okay?

Welcome to DC's 12 Days of Christmas Ch 11, Liechtenstein AKA Chuck meets his soon to be father-in-law….maybe? She did confirm they're getting married, right? Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I'm sure I don't own…hmm, maybe I do…

* * *

Sarah stood there, wondering what the best play was, when she got the shock of her life. Chuck straightened, walked around Jack, and sat down across from him.

"I hope you'll forgive me, sir, but you're an ass," Chuck began. Jack sat up straight, eying Chuck. Sarah's eyebrows nearly shoot off of her head in shock.

"Come again?" Jack asked.

"You've not been a father to that amazing woman in her entire lifetime, and she's come a long way to see if you can help her. So do me a favor, be a man, be a father, and help your daughter," Chuck requested in an angry tone.

Sarah suddenly remembered Chuck had seen her file. There was no telling what all Graham had put in her file, but it did explain Chuck's attitude.

"Making her be a part of scams as a kid, her having a broke arm and playing it off as part of a con," Chuck blurted out, losing what little patience he had. "I get it, it's all you knew, but now, right now, your DAUGHTER needs you!"

Jack looked from Chuck to Sarah. Chuck didn't see the grin on Jack's face. He dropped it and turned back to Chuck. "You're her fiance, you take care of her."

"Unfortunately, I can't," Chuck replied. "It has to do with someone from her past, someone that you know."

Jack groaned, "Stanley," he muttered.

"He's calling himself Hans Gruber," Chuck replied.

"I like Die Hard as much as the next guy, but that's ridiculous," Jack said, shaking his head. "He and that Sullivan character got me over here helping them out."

"You're forging documents for them, aren't you?" Sarah asked. Jack turned to her, impressed.

"Come on Dad, we all know that no one can do a quick forge of paperwork better than you. They don't need papers that will stand the test of time, they need one-time papers, and Stanley doesn't seem like the kind that makes a lot of friends."

"Why he's with this Sullivan guy, I'll never know," Jack admitted. "He bothers me, makes me want to hit him with a frying pan."

"How are you caught up in this?" Sarah asked.

"Had a deal go bad with some Russians a while back," Jack began.

"Volkoff," Chuck and Sarah said together.

"You two some kinda cops?" Jack asked, shaking his head. "I should have known. Who's better than catching a con artist than a con artist?"

"I never said that, Dad," Sarah admitted.

Jack studied her for a moment. The waitress brought the drinks Sarah ordered, and Chuck took a sip of his. He made a happy noise, earning an eyeroll from Jack. "Give me five with my daughter." Chuck looked to Sarah. "Please."

"It's fine, Chuck," she said. He nodded, got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, earning another eyeroll from Jack. Sarah came over and sat down across from him, giving herself a vantage point to keep an eye on Chuck at the bar while giving the stinkeye to any woman who got too near him.

"Okay, darlin', I don't know what your game is, but you gotta cut him loose now," Jack began. "That boy is in love with you."

She grinned at her dad. "Yeah," she replied, rather dreamily. "He is."

He made a disgusted face and leaned back. "Aww, no, darlin'. I taught you better than that."

"Love is not for suckers," she replied, shaking her head, looking over at Chuck. She looked back to her dad, the smile plastered on his face. "You want to give me away?" He had a pained look on his face. "S'okay, Dad, but listen, please, I really need your help with this."

"Okay, just end it with the schnook," Jack demanded. Sarah sat back, and crossed her arms. "You know what, do it now, where I can see it, and then after the job is over, tell him it was a condition, and go marry him. If he loves you, he'll come running back."

"I'm not hurting him like that, Dad," she said.

"That's the only way I help you," Jack countered. They locked eyes, and Sarah grinned. Sarah knew her father thought she was considering it. What she was seeing in her mind's eye, however, was a future, with Chuck, and kids wearing towels around their necks, pretending to be superheroes.

"No deal," Sarah said. Jack leaned back and spread his hands. Sarah nodded, stood, walked over to Chuck, they paid, and the two left.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"Everything's fine, Chuck," she replied. Chuck glanced at her and then took one last look at her father as they left. There was respect on Jack's face. Chuck had no idea what was going on but he followed Sarah. "

Listen, what you heard in there, keep it between us for now." Chuck squeezed her hand to indicated he understood. She walked between the two vehicles. "Sorry, my source refuses to cooperate."

"I could make him," Casey growled, thinking he now had a way to get them to the location of the escaped con man.

"Miss Walker," they heard from the doorway. Sarah turned and there stood Jack. "Can you really get me out of here if I help?"

Sarah glanced at Beckman who rolled her eyes. "Your father?" she mouthed.

"Life is never dull around these two," Roan commented, amusement in his voice. "I wouldn't mind being permanently assigned with them. Although I would miss my martinis."

"Shaken, not stirred?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"My dear boy, where do you think Flemming got the idea?"

Chuck's mouth dropped as he tried to do math to see if that could be true.

"Yes, Mr. Burton," Beckman called out. "We can get you to Switzerland and then extract you to LA."

"Good," Jack said, heading toward them. "It's always a pleasure to help out the good ole US of A."

Casey grunted in agreement.

"Don't you mean con the good ole US of A?" Sarah asked. Jack shrugged.

-ooooo-

Jack led the group into the warehouse.

"I'm just saying, I don't think it's fair, her first mission and she's not told to stay in the car," Chuck was saying softly to Casey and Sarah.

"She's a Bartowski," Casey replied. "Like she'd listen." Sarah gave him an amused smile.

"Imagine that, you running headfirst into danger," Ellie said, overhearing the conversation, pride evident in her voice.

"The Chuckster always helps those that need it," Devon concurred.

"Yeah, he does," Sarah agreed, warmth filling her voice.

Chuck leaned down near her ear. "About how you introduced me earlier, does that mean you've made a decision?"

"Can we talk about that later?" she asked, nerves attacking every part of her. She had made a decision, but she needed to tell him in private. While he claimed it was her decision, it was really theirs, and if he didn't think it was right, then they couldn't, but if he did…

"Oh," Chuck said softly, straightening. She whipped around to see disappointment on his face. "It's okay."

"Chuck-" she began.

"Quiet," Jack whispered. "I think they are here." Ellie reached over and grabbed a frying pan from the warehouse shelf. Jack saw. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Whack someone if I'm attacked," Ellie replied. "Who keeps illegal weapons in a warehouse full of kitchen appliances and pans?"

"Dangerous people," Casey replied, drawing his gun. Sarah did the same. She would talk to Chuck later.

They spread out, going into their agent mindsets without thinking. Chuck watched General Beckman and Roan do the same thing.

"Whoa," Devon said, watching the four seemingly transform before their eyes.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Chuck asked. Ellie gripped her frying pan and nodded.

"Chuck, we need you to see if you flash on these crates," Sarah said, motioning him to join her. She glanced at Ellie. "I'll keep him safe."

"I know," Ellie replied. The two shared a look, and Sarah Walker knew exactly how she would spend the rest of her life, and for once, she wasn't scared. She was hopeful.

"Dad, you, Ellie, and Devon move back in case there's shooting," Sarah instructed. Jack gave her a look and glanced at Chuck.

He headed toward Ellie, but when he and Chuck passed, Jack grabbed his arm. "Don't screw this up," he said softly.

"I won't," Chuck insisted. "I'm just ID-ing a box."

Jack shook his head and grinned. He joined the other two and they moved away.

Chuck came up beside Sarah and crouched down. She made sure her dad wasn't around and nodded at Chuck. He looked over the crate they were behind, then quickly crouched back down. "Not close enough," he said.

"Okay," Sarah said and glanced at Casey. "I can get him closer."

"No," Casey said, surprising both of them. "I'll do it, if he loses you in this…."

"While this is extremely touching, do you think maybe you might listen to the agent that has an idea that requires no one to be in danger?" Chuck asked. Chuck heard Roan chuckled in amusement. He pulled out his phone.

"You can't call Ghostbusters on this one, Chuck," Casey said.

Chuck gave him an impressed look. "I wasn't going to," he said, opening his camera app. He put the phone sideways on the crate and zoomed in. He snapped a picture and pulled the phone down. Sarah and Casey got close on either side of him as he held the camera in front of him. He looked from one to the other. "Is this how it's going to be for now on?"

"On missions, yes," Casey replied.

"All the time on my end," Sarah replied, her eyes registering both amusement and seriousness. Chuck looked from one to the other and nodded. He turned back to the phone and enlarged the picture on the shipping numbers and the flash began. It was monstrous.

"Guys, there are warehouses all over the world," Chuck said, shaking his head. "They have weapons everywhere."

"Do you remember them all?" Beckman asked.

"Yeah, it's like..the intersect has….upgraded?"

"It was a possibility," Roan conceded. "Your father's plan was to insert code all around you in innocuous places that could update data in the Intersect after you, in his words 'took the training wheels off'."

"You're saying it's been updating?" Chuck asked, shocked.

Roan nodded. "You've not received the updates because we hadn't given you the keywords to activate the Intersect, to take it to its more advanced state." Roan pulled out a laptop and handed it to him. "Enter the places of the warehouse before you forget."

"I won't forget," Chuck replied, but he began to type quickly.

"Keep your head down, we've got company," Casey said. Sarah nodded and they moved. "FREEZE, FEDERAL AGENTS!"

"I knew she was a cop," Chuck heard Jack mutter. A firefight broke out and something seemed to explode around Casey and Sarah. "Sarah!" Chuck yelled standing.

"Get him down, Roan," Sarah yelled back, unharmed, but knowing her fiance got a case of the stupids when he thought she or Casey was hurt.

Roan pulled him down. "They're fine, see." Chuck looked up. "They have Stanley, what a horrible name," Roan muttered.

"Then where's Justin?" Chuck asked. They all heard a dull, sickening thud and then the sound of a body hitting the ground. They hurried over to the noise and saw Ellie, gripping the frying pan like a weapon, standing over an unconscious Justin. Chuck walked over and took it from her. "Nice one, El," he said pulling her into a hug.

"That whole family's nuts," Jack said, walking out of the warehouse.

"No, they're Awesome," Devon said, high-fiving Chuck.

"Think you can fit into that?" Casey asked Sarah softly as they brought Stanley toward the door. She didn't have an answer.

-ooooo-

Chuck was leaning on a crate watching all the agencies discuss things that he really didn't care about, when he felt him come up beside him. Jack folded his arms and looked at the hullabaloo.

"We need to talk, Charlie," Jack began.

"Relax, Jack, she's not going to marry me, not now anyway," Chuck said not looking at Jack.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but she's never had the best example at home, or during her adult life, on how to love and be in a relationship," Chuck began.

"I can't deny that," Jack agreed.

"It's too much for her, it's overwhelming her," Chuck said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Christ, Charlie, she ain't leaving ya."

"I'm not crying because of me, I'm crying because it's not fair to her, Jack. I know why she did what she did, I know everything she gave up, and now she has the chance that I think she's always dreamed of and she can't." Chuck looked over at him. "I don't say that to be mean or to make you think I'm pissed at you, I mean I am, but I don't know what your life was like that led to all that." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I just want her to be happy, whatever that looks like. I love her. I always will."

Jack studied Chuck for a minute. "Your a schnook, and articulate schnook, but a schnook all the same." He looked over and saw his daughter studying the two. "Trust me?" he asked.

"Sorry, Jack, your daughter yes, you…not so much," Chuck admitted.

Jack laughed. "Kid, give me a few with her, there's some things she needs to know."

"Jack, if it's about me, don't bother, pushing Sarah that always leads to her standing her ground and refusing to give in," Chuck said, hoping off the crate to leave.

"I ain't talking to Sarah, Charlie." He paused and glanced at him. "I'm gonna talk to Sam."

"Don't know that she in there anymore," Chuck offered sadly as he walked away.

"Trust me kid, she is," Jack said softly. "She's the one that loves you."

* * *

A/N: I can hear everyone of you. THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT HOW MUCH FLUFF WILL YOU STUFF INTO IT. Answer: ALL OF IT. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated. Take care, until next time.

DC


	12. Ch 12 Ghost of Christmas Future

A/N: David Claus is coming to town. Ah, the last chapter of these 12 days….have you all been good to get your present? Eh, I don't care, I bring you Chuck fanfic regardless. One last time, with feeling, sing it with me. Welcome to DC's 12 Days of Christmas Ch 12, Ghost of Christmas Future.

A/N 2: I legit cried twice while writing this so either I'm a huge softie or it's gonna get you in the feels. Kleenex on stand by.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Christmas, or fluff, I just enjoy mixing them all together.

* * *

Jack waited for Sarah to finish her debrief and then she walked over to him. "So, I have a to get some stuff back at my place, and I have a vehicle I'd like to bring. What say you and I ride back to your…what did you call it?"

"Chalet," Sarah replied.

"You sure you're not on the con?" Jack asked. Sarah rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Right, you're legit…and I'm glad." Sarah studied him. He was telling the truth. Who the hell was this and what had happened to her father?

They went outside, and she told the team the plan. Chuck nodded, and offered to take the car back after they packed up Jack's place. The three piled into the vehicle and had a very silent drive. It only took a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity. There was so much Sarah wanted to say, and once she almost did but she caught her dad out of the corner of her eye give her a silent head shake. For some reason she listened. Chuck pulled up to their destination a few moments later.

"Need any help, Jack?" he asked.

"No, Charlie I think we got it," he replied.

"Okay, see you in a few," he said, taking off. Sarah spun in shock as he took off.

"Give him some space, he's hurt," Jack said softly. Sarah turned to him. Who was this guy? "You ever put yourself out there for people and they never respond or you make yourself vulnerable and they leave you expose? It hurts, Sam."

"It's Sarah, Dad."

"No, right now it's Sam, because Charlie is right, you need to hear some stuff from your father," Jack said, looking her in the eye. "I've been a shitty father. I was mad at your mom for not accepting me."

"What do you mean?"

Jack looked down for a minute and then back at her. "I asked your mother to marry me and she didn't." Jack paused and looked at her.

"Dad, what do you mean you asked mom to marry you? Why did I never know this?"

Jack worked his jaw for a minute. "She thought I was insincere, that I was…that I was…"

"Conning her?" Sarah asked softly.

"See, that," Jack replied irritated. I put myself out there. I meant the proposal, and she thought I was doing it because I had to." He looked away.

"Dad, you proposed to Mom when she found out she was pregnant with me?" Jack nodded. "She probably thought don't make one mistake worse."

"That's exactly what she said," he grumbled.

"I don't get how you think this is helping."

"Sam. Don't mess up like I did is what I'm saying. She thought I was asking her to marry me because it made things easier. She thought I was doing it to protect us, a family."

Sarah put her hand to her mouth the words slamming into her chest one after the other. The situation was so similar to what she and Chuck were experiencing right now….well, minus a baby. He had put himself out there. She had told him she wanted to marry him and then she pulled back, afraid of the reasons why. A tear fell down her face.

He looked at her, and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "sound familiar?" "I didn't know how to tell her I wanted to marry her, because I loved her," he continued. "I wanted to be with her because I wanted to be with her, not because I had to, but because I wanted to."

"But, Dad, you don't understand," she began.

"No, here's what I understand, that schook loves you. From what I can tell, you're supposed to protect him or something." Sarah didn't deny anything. He rolled his eyes and went on. "What you're not getting is he's protecting you as well. He's protecting your heart." Sarah looked away. "Sam, your mom didn't understand for a long time she was my everything and us getting married because of you wasn't a bad choice, or the wrong choice, if anything it made things easier on me. It made things clearer. She told me I was too impulsive, that I needed time. I didn't. I knew what I wanted but she refused. That hurt me….and I quit trying after that." A tear fell from Jack's eye. He looked up at the sky. "Sam, don't be the schnook I was."

-ooooo-

They loaded up his car and began the drive back, Sarah lost in her thoughts. "I've talked to her you know, I know about Molly." Sarah's eyes got wide as she turned to him. "I would never say a word darlin' I swear." For some reason, she believed him. "You changed at some point. The Sam I knew wouldn't have saved that baby. That's how I knew you were some kinda cop. A good one it seems. We never talk about her over the phone."

Sarah sat there a second and worked it all out. "Dad…you've seen mom?" Jack bounced his head back and forth, his neck getting red. "Dad!"

"We've been…seeing each other…a little."

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"When were you gonna tell me where you were?"

"I couldn't," Sarah replied.

"Uh-huh," Jack replied, sarcasm dripping off of the words. "Darlin' I understand why you think you can't come home. For Molly's safety, but-"

"No, Dad," Sarah said. "Not yet."

"Sam…marry the schnook, he loves you like I've never seen a man love a woman." Jack sat there a second wrestling with himself and then sighed. "Unlike me, he's not going anywhere. Not because he's pathetic, not because he can't find someone else. Naw. Sam. He believes you're worth waiting for."

"Dad, I'm not," Sarah said softly.

"Is he worth waiting for?"

"YES!"

"And you love him and believe in him?"

"YES!"

"Then trust his judgment about you, because you are like me, and you don't think you're ever worthy." Sarah wasn't quite sure what to say to any of that. "Be the incredible woman I know you are." Sarah turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Love you darlin'."

"Love you, Dad."

-ooooo-

There were no lights on when she entered the chalet except for the lights of the Christmas tree and the light from the fire. He was standing there, hot chocolate in hand. He was in his nightclothes, looking like he had recently showered, hair still damp. Her breath was taken away by the sight. She could see him, in five, ten, twenty years in the future. Kids with brown curly hair, or blonde curly hair, playing in front of the Christmas tree, then as tweens, then as teens, then as adults. She squeezed her eyes shut until tears fell down her face, and she couldn't see who was with him. It had to be her. God, it had to be. She couldn't do this to him any longer. No. She WOULDN'T do this to him any longer. It was time. It was the scariest thing she would ever do it her life, but her heart was about to burst.

She opened her eyes. "Marry me," she said. He turned confused, and concern covered his face seeing her tears. "Not because the CIA, or the NSA, or Ellie, or Casey, or Morgan, or anyone else wants you to. Marry me because you love me and you are tired of being alone in the morning when you wake up. Marry me because your as sick of this dance we've done as I am. Marry me because you love me, Chuck Bartowski and you think we belong together as much as each of us questions what the other sees in themself."

Chuck was silent for a second, and then he swallowed. "I don't know if yes is enough of an answer after all of that."

She took three strides and captured his mouth with hers. This was the beginning of forever and she dared Fulcrum, Beckman, Graham, Volkoff, or anyone to come in there and try to pull them apart, because it wasn't happening. She pulled away for a moment.

"I love you, Chuck, and that's all that matters, everything else, it's secondary. WE will figure it all out, I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Sarah."

"That ain't all you gonna hold, Mister."

He grinned. "Promise?"

"Promise," she said, and resumed kissing him.

-ooooo-

It was New Year's Eve when Chuck, Sarah, and Casey found themselves in front of Casey's TV waiting for it to come on.

"I'm telling you it should be a computer repair shop," Sarah insisted.

"I'm gonna miss that Weinerlicious outfit," Chuck replied, grinning.

"I'm not gonna miss Walker burning all the corndogs in the free world," Casey added.

Sarah tried to shoot him a look, but Chuck had reached across Sarah's face to rub some flour off of her cheek that had gotten there earlier. She insisted on helping Ellie with the cooking for the party later that night. "Thank you," she said softly, with a warm smile.

"Get your hands off of Agent Walker," Graham bellowed. He had come on the screen as the intimate moment was taking place. "The Intersect is not to just be touching my agent Willy Nilly."

"But his agent is touching Bartowski's Willy," Casey muttered, trying to hold back a smirk. Chuck and Sarah nearly burst out laughing.

"Have we lost all professionalism?" Graham barked.

"No, Sir," Chuck replied. "While you were on vacation we have taken down several Fulcrum cells and taken down several of Volkoff's sellers. The files should have been sent to your secure laptop." Graham gave Chuck a look of surprise, both for speaking and for what he had accomplished. "Also, Sir, Martin Riley was one of the Fulcrum members captured." Graham's head shot up to stare at Chuck. "He is being transferred to DC now. We thought you might like to have a…chat with him."

"Agent Walker, what is going on?" Graham asked. Everyone sat there, quietly. "Agent Walker, I asked you a question."

"There's no one here by that name, Sir," Chuck replied.

"What Agent Bartowski is saying, Sir, my name has changed," Sarah explained. Graham looked at Chuck, then at Sarah, and then at General Beckman.

"Oh for God's sakes Langston, Chuck is a NSA Agent, Sarah married Chuck, the team found the man that murdered your brother, and to make sure there is balance on the team, Roan is being assigned to it. Also, if you pull any of your nonsense they'll all resign and walk away and you know we'll never catch those three if they do."

Graham reached over and got a chair and sat down. "You really found Riley?"

"Yes, Sir," Chuck replied. "His prints match the murder weapon." Graham looked away, tears in his eyes. "Sir, let us continue our work, our way." Graham looked at Beckman, paused, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay team, tonight's mission, keep Roan from drinking too much at your New Year's Eve party," Diane said with a smile.

"Sure you can't join us General?" Chuck asked.

"I'm afraid not," Beckman said, reaching for the switch to shut off the feed.

"Sarah," Graham said, making Beckman paused. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, Sir, more than I could possibly put into words."

Graham studied Chuck for a moment. "Well done, Bartowski," and with that, he nodded and Beckman cut the feed.

"Well what do you know, Team Chuck rides again," Chuck said, grinning.

"Team Moron you mean," Casey groused.

"Caseeeeey," Chuck said. "Your heart really wasn't in that one."

Casey just grunted and they all headed to Devon and Ellie's new apartment across the courtyard since Chuck and Sarah now occupied their old one. The night was quite festive and as New Year's Eve turned into New Year's Chuck and Sarah shared a kiss. A few minutes later, Chuck made his way over to Roan who was standing by himself, enjoying the party.

"Charles," Roan said in greeting. "Try these on, they look very…Bond-like." Chuck took the sunglasses from Roan and put them on. He started to speak when the lens lit up on the inside, scanned his retina, said, Hello, Son, and began a download. Chuck took the glasses off, shook his head and looked at Roan. "I hear you enjoy Enter the Dragon. Think you could replicate a few Kung Fu moves?"

"I don't know any Kung Fu," Chuck began but a smooth flash began, and suddenly Chuck was showing Roan Kung Fu moves. Everyone at the party stopped and was staring at Chuck.

"Dude!" Morgan yelled. "You've been holding out on me!"

Most everyone went back to the party, but Casey, Sarah, Ellie, and Awesome came over to Chuck.

"Chuck, what was that?" Sarah asked.

"Guys….I know Kung Fu."

* * *

A/N: Whatever you celebrate may your holiday be joyus. Peace and love from my family to yours. Take care guys and I'll see you sometime in the near future. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated.

DC


End file.
